Leave me a heart Lend me a dagger
by mysticalrain
Summary: Hermione and Ron are in love with each other and too darn stubborn to admit it. But will it be too late for them when hermione is plagued with strange dreams about the dark lord? What does fate have in store for the golden trio? RXH HXG
1. Nightmares

note: to all my reviewers.. thank you so much.. im really sorry for having to switch the title from "leave me a heart, lend me a dagger" to "leave me a heart. Lend me a dagger." but i had to delet my old story because of some formatting problems..  
  
so please continue reading.. chapter 1 and 2 are up  
  
thank you!  
  
cal08: luv ya.. thank u sooo much for reviewing this.. it means a lot to me..  
  
AmyChris: im glad u found this interesting! thanks for reviewing!!! do keep reading!! :-)  
  
Fiery-icicles: thanks for the compliment about the description!! i love descriptive writing! thank you for reviewing  
  
Cariel: thanks for the suggestions! although changing "disgusting fragrance" to "disgusting odour" would defeat the purpose of an oxymoron and im soo sorry about the tags.. i can't seem to upload italics or bold! thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Mine! All mine, I tell you! Ron weasley is mine!!! Bwahaahahhhaha.  
  
…………………………………..  
  
……………………..  
  
…right. I wish. [sniff] not mine =[ Ron is hot property of JK rowling…..and so are the rest of the characters.  
  
Nightmares:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
[[ Traveling down the dark alleyway, hiding behind the shadows of night. Solitary. Haunting. Fear. Slowly, sneakily, her right hand clenched around her wand hidden by the dark veil of the robe. Alone. All alone. An involuntary shiver ran down her spine, chilling her to the bone. The soft moonlight played a haunting tune upon the ancient brick walls, the eerie melody teasing the fear of the young witch. She held her breath, shuddering at the tantalizing caress of the wind.  
  
A Flash of lightning caught her eye, illuminated the hooded figure crouched beside the intimidating wall. She gasped, shrinking back. Slowly retreating, her hand gripped her wand harder. A sudden chill wrapped her in an uneasy embrace and her head whipped around frantically looking for a means to escape. Reflecting in her coffee colored gaze, cloaked figures glided closer, jarring her to her senses.   
  
(NO!! Vol.. Voldemort! NO! )  
  
A high-pitched laughter resonated around in the closed alley, ringing shrilly in her ears. She raised her wand and screamed   
  
(PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!)  
  
The spell caught the death eaters off guard and they halted in their tracks.  
  
(I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Granger )  
  
A raspy sound reached her and the smell of rotting breath enveloped her in its disgusting fragrance.[1]  
  
The same high-pitched voice pierced her soul. She turned back to the wall, a deep sense of dread churning through her. Red eyes gleamed back at her with loathing.   
  
She kept her wand raised and ready to curse him at any sign of weakness. The dark lord's thin lips stretched into an evil smirk.  
  
(Well then mudblood, he sneered. Is this any way to greet your old foe?. Killing you would've satisfied me. But if you wont give in…)  
  
His voice trailed off with a fake sigh. He shook his head regretfully, his red orbs emitted the same evil red glow. Another jolt of lightning displayed voldemort's real weapon against hermione. Another hooded figure lay slumped on the floor, his shock of red hair peeking out of the hood. She gasped in horror.  
  
(Not even one of the unforgivable curses can reverse this pain)  
  
He laughed again, the pitch threatening to shatter her eardrums. A flash of green light emerged from his wand; his wand pointed towards the figure slumped on the floor.   
  
(AVADA KEDAVRA!)  
  
The death eaters cheered, their wicked glee giving them an almost demonic look. She felt her knees buckle and sank to the floor, her heart lurching violently.  
  
(You don't fear death. So instead, I will strip you of everything that you love.)  
  
His maniac laughter echoed with childish glee. With that, Voldemort and his death eaters glided past her, leaving her worse off than dead, suffocating her with deathly stillness. Silver tracks cascaded down her cheeks. A scream shattered the deceptive solitude of the night. Hers. ]]  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
17-year-old Hermione Granger sat up gasping, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes wide, she shivered uncontrollably, one hand clutching the collar of her nightshirt, unable to calm her pounding heart.  
  
(Calm down hermione. It was only a dream… just a dream.)   
  
Yet her words sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. It wasn't just a dream… It was her tormented mind playing tricks based on her terrifying experience, just a few weeks ago.   
  
(You'll lose EVERYTHING that you love.)   
  
The shrill voice resonated in her mind, sending a heavy feeling of dread traveling down her spine.   
  
The first rays of sunlight streamed through her window, the crystalline light providing Hermione a tiny shadow of comfort. She looked to her left and saw her muggle calendar perched upon her ivory desk.  
  
(August twenty. I return to Hogwarts today)  
  
Still shivering, she jumped out of bed and welcomed the day with a shaky smile. In an hour, she was dressed and ready, her large trunk bearing the hogwarts crest, standing proudly.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
[1] Oxymoron! Wheeee! 


	2. What's happenin?

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MORE FUN UPDATAGE! =] plleeasseee do review  
  
I am sooo sorry abt the thoughts of the characters.. its annoying that i can't get them to be in italics and bold like i want them to be.. ive tried note pad.. word document.. everything  
  
so if u know a way to fix this pleeasseee email me  
  
so for now.. the things in the () are the character's thoughts..  
  
so enjoy!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A loud whistle blew over the chaotic platform, crowded with chattering witches and wizards cloaked in black hogwarts robes. The mere sight of her schoolmates lifted Hermione spirits and made her feel like it was her very first time again.  
  
She slowly made her way into the platform, dragging her trunk behind her. Despite her warm clothes, and the humid heat of the platform, she couldn't stop shivering. The dream replayed itself vividly in her mind. Moving to distract herself from the dreadful images, she lifted her head and searched the crowd for a familiar face.  
  
She spotted a wizard of 17, his shock of unruly black hair ruffled and his emerald green eyes twinkling at the sight of her. A wide smile broke over his features and he waved enthusiastically.  
  
"HERMIONE!!" he shouted over the heads of Dean and Seamus, straining his neck in an attempt to stand out in the crowd.  
  
Hermione smiled brightly, and rushed towards her best friend. "Harry!" she squealed hugging him tightly. He laughed and swung her around in a tight hug and set her back down, his green eyes full of laughter.   
  
"How have you been?" Hermione asked smiling  
  
"Ah the usual. The muggles have softened a bit but I'm glad to be back! How about you?"  
  
Before she could reply, a familiar voice rose over the noise, reaching them. "HARRY!!! MIONE! Over here!!"  
  
Hermione didn't have to look up to recognize the voice. Only one person called her 'mione.(Ron…uh oh… Ron...)  
  
The tall, red haired weasley scanned the crowd for his two best friends anxiously. His mother continued to reprimand the twins Fred and George for setting off their firework display near the train tracks.   
  
"OH! Come on, MUM!" Fred whined. "You're no fun!"  
  
"Besides," George added, grinning from ear to ear. "We can't pass up the opportunity to advertise for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."   
  
Tuning out their protests, his eager blue eyes finally spotted Harry and Hermione a few feet away and he ran up to them, a wide grin appearing on his freckled face.  
  
"HARRY!! MIONE! Over here!!"  
  
Harry turned and grinned at Ron as he came hurtling towards them " Hallo mate! Have a good summer?!" he asked  
  
"As good as it gets with the ORDER hopping around at the burrow," he said, flashing hermione his famous lopsided grin.   
  
Hermione looked up at last, her full lips curling into a small smile (Merlin. She looks fantastic… beautiful) He blinked (…as a friend of course) He found himself staring at her and shook his head lightly, red tinting his ear lobes as he smiled again.  
  
"Mione…" he said breathlessly, his heart hammering as he stepped closer to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, breathing in her fresh scent. "I've missed you, …" he murmured into her hair "…and Harry of course" he added after a moment.   
  
Hermione smiled, her head against his shoulder. "I've missed you guys too…" she replied, every nerve ending in her body tingling as Ron's arms tightened around her.   
  
(You'll lose EVERYTHING that u love. )  
  
She shivered at the memory of that voice and pulled back abruptly. She blinked back tears and looked up at Ron. (Merlin. He had grown taller over the summer) She took a good look at him, her heart thudding.   
  
His windblown red hair contrasted his deep startling blue eyes. Hours of quidditch training had turned his once lanky body into a muscular one. In short, Ronald Arthur Weasley had turned into the man of every woman's dreams… including hers.  
  
She blushed at the thought as his deep voice asked enquiringly " 'Mione… you ok?"  
  
His azure orbs held confusion at her rather detached behavior.  
  
(God. How can I resist him?)  
  
Voldemort's high voice resonated in her mind again and she flinched.  
  
"Yes… yes… I'm fine…"  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall's firm voice reached her ears. "Head Girl and Head boys to the head compartment please" she said, her eyes twinkling down at them.  
  
"Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger. Mr. Weasley." She nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry had been made joint heads as the professors and Dumbledore decided that it would indeed be a shame to split them. Almost the whole school had unanimously approved this decision, except for the slytherins of course. That was however, expected.  
  
Harry, Ron and hermione had dealt a difficult 6th year, with Harry trying to cope with Sirius' death and the war raging on. The three friends had grown closer and now were virtually inseparable.  
  
The trio made their way into the compartment and sat down facing each other. The train ride was uneventful as they talked for a while and then fell into a peaceful silence.   
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione resumed reading Hogwarts, a history, while Ron and Harry busied themselves by reading quidditch magazines.  
  
All throughout the journey, Hermione kept stealing glances at Ron. She loved the way his eyes lit up when he was excited and his arms made wild gestures in an attempt to convey his point. She stared at him until he turned and caught her eye, smiling softly.   
  
She sighed remembering Dumbledore's advice.  
  
("Your greatest strength and your greatest weakness is the love you hold for a certain redhead. There are ways that Voldemort can exploit that love. ")  
  
She had been utterly bewildered at these words but now they came back to her, as clear as the rays of dawn.  
  
(If I'm not careful… Voldemort will hurt Ron… MY Ron…) She shook her head slightly. (When did I become so possessive? MY RON!?! What am I thinking!?!? Nevertheless he is my best friend… and I am a little worried about him…Ok All right! I am REALLY worried about him.)  
  
She took a few deep breaths to calm her beating heart. (Just a friend…just a friend…) She repeated to herself. Now, if only she could make herself believe it.  
  
Before they knew it, the train came to a screeching halt. Hermione stood firmly… a look of determination upon her face. (I have to stay away from Ron… I will give Voldemort NO reason to hurt him.)  
  
"MIONE!!!!! Hurry up!!!!!! I'm starving!!" she heard Ron's voice floating back toward her. Hermione shook her head and followed her two best friends out of the compartment  
  
The next morning, Hermione dragged her feet into the common room; her eyes betraying her sleep-deprived self. Dark circles surrounded her eyelids, giving her a rather ghostly appearance.   
  
(I need sleep… some sleep…without nightmares about Voldemort…)  
  
Ron and Harry were standing near the entrance waiting for her impatiently. "'Mione! We've been waiting forever." Harry frowned at her. She trudged across the common room slowly, yawning. She had had another night haunted by nightmares of Ron's death.  
  
She looked up at him now and noticed a concerned frown creasing his freckled forehead. His blue eyes were crunched in concentration, as if he were trying to think. (And knowing Ronald Weasley… THAT in itself was saying something.)  
  
She chuckled to herself and shook her mass of brown curls. A peculiar look overcame both Harry's and Ron's faces as she forced herself to stop giggling. (...Now I am really going insane…)  
  
"'Mione… are u sure you're ok? Maybe u need some more sleep…" Ron's deep voice brought her back to her senses.  
  
"NO!!" she said, more forcefully than she had intended. Harry and Ron exchanged another worried glance.  
  
"Okay. Okay!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron steadily ate through his second helping of bacon and eggs sitting across from Hermione and Harry who were engaged in a heated argument about the importance of Quidditch in Harry's life.  
  
Ron's eyes were fixed on Hermione's face, as though entranced by her beautiful features. Her hair was longer than it had been last year and had gained a lot of luster giving it the appearance of shiny bronze.   
  
He suddenly found himself fighting an urge to run his hands through her soft hair. So great was the impulse that he almost reached over, his hand hovering a few centimeters away from her curls. A wispy strand brushed the tip of his calloused finger and a slight chill ran through him. Coming to his senses, he quickly withdrew his hand before he completely lost control of himself.  
  
(Since when did she evoke such powerful emotions in me?) He questioned himself, looking down at his breakfast plate for an answer.   
  
(It must be the hunger.) He shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the thought as quickly as it had penetrated his tired mind.  
  
"All students, please evacuate the Great Hall immediately and proceed to your respective common rooms immediately. Prefects will report to Professor Snape's office" Professor McGonagall's voice rang through the Great Hall.  
  
A deafening silence filled the hall for a moment as if waiting for an explanation, before the sound of chairs scraping and rustling of robes replaced the silence.   
  
"All students except Ms. Hermione granger…" Hermione and Harry stopped arguing and looked up at McGonagall, evidently shocked. " Please report to the Headmaster's office ... JUST Ms. Granger" she added after a sharp glance at Ron and Harry.  
  
Once the Great Hall was empty, Ron and Harry walked Hermione to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office. When they reached the hidden staircase, they found McGonagall waiting for Hermione, her wrinkled face set in stone.   
  
Before McGonagall could say anything, Ron exclaimed loudly, addressing her  
  
"Whatever Professor Dumbledore needs to tell Hermione, we want to be with her…"  
  
Professor McGonagall turned her sharp cat eyes on Ron and eyed him closely, remaining silent. Her gray hair twinkled in the sunlight and she looked older than Ron had ever remembered.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, we appreciate your concern. However, it is necessary that Ms. Granger go alone… You'll understand when the time comes. But for now, it is Ms. Granger's time" she said firmly.  
  
Ron started to protest again when he felt Harry jab his side with his wand. He fell silent, although he threw insults at the absurdity of the situation under his breath.   
  
"Candy Swirl" McGonagall uttered and the gargoyle turned revealing the spiral case enclosed within. "Ms. Granger…" she motioned for Hermione to step up the staircase.  
  
Hermione stepped on the staircase and she disappeared from sight as it carried her into the headmaster's office. Ron and Harry watched her before turning to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Weasley… Mr. Potter… as head boys I want you to inform the students in each of the common rooms that classes have been cancelled today… Then, you will ask the prefects to keep guard over the common rooms and prohibit anyone from leaving them. When you are finished, you may return to Gryffindor's common room and do the same yourselves."  
  
"B-But what about Herm--"  
  
"She will report back to Gryffindor's common room when she is finished with her talk with the headmaster."  
  
Ron and Harry nodded mutely before turning and heading down the hall. Harry silently glanced back at McGonagall who was still standing down the hallway, looking more anxious and worried than he had seen her ever before. Then she turned and left, her footsteps echoing hollow down the hallways  
  
"Professor?" Hermione said peeking from behind the doorway. She found Professor Dumbledore stroking his pet phoenix, Fawkes, his back to her.   
  
She cautiously walked into the circular room and prompted again, a little louder this time. "Professor?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned slowly, his face betraying no emotion.  
  
"Ms. Granger…." Dumbledore said before heaving a huge sigh that throttled the secure atmosphere in the office.  
  
"I'm afraid I have grave news for you my dear…" he said motioning at her to come closer.  
  
As Hermione neared Dumbledore, she couldn't help but notice something alien in his blue eyes.  
  
Tears.  
  
An overwhelming sense of fear and dread settled in the pits of her stomach.  
  
"Wh—What is it… Pr—Professor?"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bwahahah! More suspense! Dun dun dun!!!  
  
THANKS to my first reviewers!! Keeeppp reviewing!! The more feedback I get the better I wriittee :-D  
  
Hehehehehehe 


	3. The bitter truth

Disclaimer: AHHH!!! Wish ron was mineee all mine but since he's not.. I shall very reluctantly agree that he is a figment of JKR's imagination..  
  
thank you so much colleen for reviewing!!! i appreciate your encouragement  
  
i didn't get many reviews =[ am i that bad of a writer?  
  
oh well.. please continue reading  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" W- What is it P-Professor?" Hermione asked, her voice trembling with anxiety.  
  
"It's…." the greatest wizard of the age sighed again " You better sit down Ms. Granger"  
  
Without waiting for a response he conjured a comfortable looking couch and sat on it. He motioned for Hermione to do the same.  
  
"Ms. Granger… Hermione… Your parents were attacked last night… I'm sorry to be the one telling you this, but…"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened and she moved backwards on the couch.   
  
"They are alright aren't they?" Hermione asked begging for Dumbledore to agree.  
  
Dumbledore placed a comforting hand on her shoulder   
  
"Your mother didn't make it Hermione…"  
  
"No..." she whispered. "NO…" her voice grew louder.   
  
"My dear child…" Dumbledore said, his voice steady and calm, his face weary and tired.  
  
"NO… Professor… I- It c-can't be t-true… my mum…" Silent tears cascaded down her cheeks and she trembled, (So Cold… I'm so cold).   
  
A sense of complete surrealism overtook her and she shook slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. She looked up at Dumbledore only to see him look defeated and worn out. He held out his hand to her slowly. She paused and looked at his hand blankly, unsure of what she was supposed to do.   
  
For the very first time in her life, Hermione Granger found herself incapable of forming a coherent thought. She looked at Dumbledore, her face blank, rocking herself back and forth. Memories washed over her like faded colors, and she felt herself locked in position. Unable to move. Unable to feel.   
  
Dumbledore's hand moved over her own and she shook her head.   
  
"Hermione… there's more… that you must know. I would love to keep this from you and allow you to grieve. But you MUST know…"  
  
Hermione sat silently, her silence urging Dumbledore to go on.   
  
" It was the death eaters. They know when and where to strike Hermione. They know that YOU are the brains of the golden trio. I fear what is yet to come. However, I know you're strong. Dear child, I do not wish to impose any more restrictions on you…What do you want to do?"  
  
"Where is my father?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking a little.   
  
"He's at the burrow, with Molly and Arthur… you can go as soon as you would like… and stay there for however long you want if you feel safer there"  
  
Dumbledore sighed and continued, worry creasing his wrinkled face "Professor Flitwick is dead too Hermione. The charms classroom is in shambles. That's why classes are cancelled today. The castle has been searched thoroughly… still there might be no hogwarts tomorrow…"  
  
"B-But Professor… Hogwarts can't close down… If Hogwarts isn't safe… no other place is… You c-can't do that to the students… Please…" she pleaded, her eyes reflecting pain, sorrow, anger and determination all at once.  
  
She hiccupped, choking on her tears, as Dumbledore smiled slowly at her  
  
"Hermione… You truly are a wonderful young woman… brave, strong, and caring. We need more of you with us…now go pack… I trust Harry and Ron to help you with that…"  
  
"…Yes Professor…" she whispered. She looked up at Dumbledore and wiped her tears away furiously.   
  
"and Professor…" she said, a dangerous fire burning in her dark eyes.   
  
"I plan on being back in a week. I wont give V-Voldemort the satisfaction of having defeated me sir. No. I will avenge my mom's death. Even if I perish in the process"  
  
Dumbledore looked at the fiery young woman before him and couldn't help but notice a bud of immense pride blossom inside him. (Here is a true witch…)  
  
"Hermione, my child… I am very proud of you…I wish you all the luck…Remus will be waiting for you at the entrance…"  
  
Hermione nodded mutely and swallowed back another torrent of tears that threatened to overcome her. She made an attempt to stand up as her knees wobbled dangerously. She grabbed the arm of the couch to steady herself. Her head throbbed with pain and tears pricked the back of her eyes.   
  
(I won't cry again. I won't be weak), she counseled herself. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it when she heard Dumbledore's voice again  
  
"Hermione… It isn't weak to cry. It's alright to grieve. I believe you owe that to your mother"  
  
At these words, the dam of emotion burst through and with it came the wet salty tears, flowing freely down the cheeks of the heartbroken young witch. Hermione gave Dumbledore a small nod and ran out the door, leaving behind a chamber heavy with melancholy and gloom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Harry paced the common room impatiently, waiting for their bushy-haired friend to come bursting through the portrait. As head boys, they had informed the rest of the school that there would be no classes all day and that they were to stay in their common rooms until further notice.   
  
While the rest of the Gryffindors amused themselves by playing Exploding Snap, reading or idle gossiping, Harry and Ron anxiously looked at the portrait of the Fat Lady, as though willing her to let Hermione walk in. Not even a game of barbaric wizard's chess could calm their frightened hearts.  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his disheveled red hair, sighing for the hundredth time that evening. Harry was too frustrated to notice the curious glances that the rest of their classmates threw at them in regular intervals.   
  
"That's it." Harry heard Ron say angrily.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to find her… she's been gone for more than an hour," Ron said again, his tone dropping to a whisper.   
  
Harry nodded in agreement and looked towards the window. Rain was pouring in torrential thickness, the inky black sky tainted with the shadows of premonition.   
  
(Something's wrong… Something's definitely wrong.)   
  
The queasy feeling in Harry's stomach increased tenfold.   
  
"Ginny!!" he called out urgently, alarm cutting through him like a dagger.   
  
Ginny appeared along with Luna Lovegood, as though by apparition.   
  
"Harry? What's wrong?"   
  
Harry frowned as he regarded Ginny Weasley with his emerald orbs. " You're in charge, see to it that no one leaves the common room. Use your prefect privileges if you have to. Ron and I are going in search of Hermione"  
  
Ginny nodded solemnly and glanced at her older brother, her eyes reflecting a strange emotion that Harry couldn't quite place.  
  
"Let's go" Ron said before disappearing through the portrait hole. Harry shot Ginny another glance and followed Ron.  
  
Ron and Harry walked swiftly, their robes sweeping the floor, looking for Hermione frantically. As they turned a corner, a mass of brown and black tumbled onto them, knocking the wind out of them.   
  
Ron and Harry watched, as their bushy hair friend lay slumped on the ground, crying her heart out. Bewildered and scared, Ron and Harry watched her for a moment before kneeling down beside her.   
  
" 'Mione…" Ron whispered brushing a lock of hair from her face. Hermione turned to look up at him and he gasped. Her heart shaped face was wet with tears, her eyes brimming with pain and fear. Her coffee colored gaze met his blue ones and she flinched slightly, as if seeing him brought back pain.  
  
His heart tore itself to shreds as he watched his best friend broken, shattered, and completely helpless. He glanced at Harry's worried face before putting an arm around Hermione's small waist and lifting her up on her feet.   
  
Hermione clung to him like a frightened cub, refusing to let go of his shirt. Her petite body racked with silent sobs as she lay cowering in his strong arms. He stroked her hair and whispered soothingly to her.   
  
"Shh.. Whatever it is… It'll be ok 'Mione… don't cry please, we're here… We love you… We'd do anything for you… just please don't cry"  
  
This was obviously the wrong thing for Ron to say as Hermione pulled back abruptly. Her hand let go of the tight hold on his shirt and a frightened look came over her tear-streaked face as though she had just realized where she was.   
  
"Ron… No. Please no… get away from me…" she sobbed.   
  
Ron looked taken aback, immediately missing the soft warmth of her body. His hand reached out to her again, but she jerked away.  
  
Then, without another word, she turned and ran, leaving behind a puzzled Ron, who felt a strange pain clenching his chest.  
  
" 'Mione…." He whispered painfully, his words falling to deaf ears and retreating footsteps echoing down the hallway.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this chapter was kinda short but I wanted to update so here it is!!  
  
PLEEAASSSEEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I do write much better with feedback. 


	4. A moment suspended in time

Thanks for your encouragement!! All of you!! :-) it is mucho appreciated!!!  
  
Disclaimer: JKR owns everything [blah blah blah] - the characters,the chocolate clusters, the portrait of the fat lady, the castle, malfoy,and anything else u can think of  
  
EXCEPT [yes there had to be an "except"]  
  
THE PLOT!!!!  
  
Now On to chapter 4  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione ran blindly to the portrait of the fat lady, stumbling on her robes as she reached the concealed entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Chocolate clusters" she mumbled incoherently. The Fat lady gave her a look of concern and swung forward. Hermione stumbled gratefully into the common room and her knees buckled painfully. A low thud interrupted the chattering Gryffindors and they turned to look at their distraught head girl – their eyes wide with shock.  
  
Ginny watched her best friend pull herself back on to her feet and continue on in the direction of the girl's dormitories, limping slightly as she ran. Ginny's instinct caused her to follow Hermione up the bewitched stairs.  
  
She found Hermione curled up on her bed, her body convulsing with muffled sobs, her head buried in her pillow. An iron fist clenched Ginny's heart, sorrow welling up inside her. Quietly, she stepped next to Hermione and kneeled on the floor, placing a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
  
She neither questioned nor prodded. Another famous Weasley quality. Her dark eyes barely covered her curiosity and yet, she wisely remained silent.   
  
"Oh Ginny…" Hermione sobbed. "My m-mum… s-she's...she's…" Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to say dead. Searing pain stabbed her insides and she sobbed, shaking so hard that Ginny had to put an arm around her to stop her from shaking.  
  
"What happened…?" Ginny finally asked, her voice low as if she already expected the answer.   
  
"She's dead Ginny. They killed her. The death eaters killed her" Hermione said, a flash of anger igniting her spirit.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened and tears spilled out of them as she attempted to comfort Hermione. "I'm s-sorry… I'm so sorry"  
  
KNOCK KNOCK.  
  
"It's j-just us…" Ron's voice spoke uncertainly "Us… as in Ron and Harry" Ron clarified. Ginny slapped her hand on her forehead and tossed her head. (What a git!)  
  
Hermione vigorously shook her head, mouthing No, half-annoyed at their invasion and half-relieved that Ron cared enough to come after her. (Even AFTER you demonstrated your lunacy down in the hallway) she told herself.  
  
Ginny threw Hermione a skeptical glance before coming to a swift decision. She knew that Ron would be the only person who could help Hermione right now. Hermione needed him. More than she knew.  
  
She strode to the door and yanked it open, glaring at her brother. If looks could kill, Ron would be dead and burnt up right now. " Took you enough time to come after your BEST friend" she retorted, angry at their delay.  
  
"We…w-were just…" Harry attempted to explain, but shut up as Ginny shot him another hot glare.   
  
"Enough excuses… RON, go on inside. Harry, you and I need to talk." Ron slipped into the room thankfully as Harry let himself be dragged off by Ginny.  
  
Ron walked to Hermione's side and sat down on the bed beside her.   
  
"'Mione… please look at me… tell me what's wrong…" Ron prodded gently.   
  
A hushed silence met his words, deafening the spirit of the redhead. Still, he waited. Waited for a response. He knew he'd get one… Eventually.  
  
Suddenly, she turned to look up at him, her chocolate eyes blazing with fury. "I'll kill them Ron… I swear… I'll kill them!"  
  
"Kill who?" Ron said, his voice slightly panicky. The Hermione he knew had always been the rational one in their golden trio. Her new resentment scared him. He looked back at her angry face covered with silver tears. He placed his hand on her cheek and brushed away her tears gently.   
  
(Soft… like the petals of a flower) The icy softness of her skin under his burning finger drove a chill down to his feet.  
  
He let his fingers stroke her cheek delicately, reassuring her of his presence, wordlessly prompting her to continue.  
  
"Kill the death eaters who murdered my mum!" she cried, frustrated at her helplessness.  
  
"WHAT!?" Ron said, his face holding a mask of disbelief. Although, somewhere inside him, he knew it was true.  
  
"Yes… my mum's dead Ron…how am I ever going to feel the same again? She's… d-dead" Hermione's voice dropped to a low whisper as she shook her head slightly.  
  
Ron's heart went out to his friend, grief flooding his body. He couldn't stand seeing her so broken. Lifeless. His Hermione was shattered.   
  
And he didn't say anything.  
  
Hermione buried her face in her hands and continued to cry, her heart-wrenching sobs wringing the life out of his soul.   
  
(Say something you big prat. Say Something!) He admonished himself, unable to tear his eyes off her beautiful face.   
  
Still, he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He knew deep down in his heart that words wouldn't console his 'Mione. After all, what justified the death of a mother? No words could ever elucidate to her how much he cared. How much he truly hurt. No. Words just wouldn't do.  
  
So he did the next best thing he knew how to do. He gently cradled her in his arms and held her uncertainly, her tears soaking through his robes.   
  
(NO! get away from him!! I must…I…)   
  
Hermione's mental protests gave in as she leaned into his secure embrace. She cuddled closer to him, desperately clinging on to him for support. Unspoken words and unvoiced emotions soaked through his skin, and his heart thudded wildly to the beat of an unheard drum.  
  
She needed him. She needed his warmth. His comfort. His reassurance. If only for tonight. She needed it.  
  
"I'm s-scared Ron…" she whispered "so scared…"  
  
Ron's strong arms tightened around her, sending another shiver racing down her spine. His breath tantalizingly close to her ear, he whispered softly   
  
"I'm right here 'Mione… right here… all you need to do is reach out for me."  
  
Harry and Ginny opened the door slowly, their heads peeking into the room. Ginny had filled Harry in on all that had happened, Harry registering shock, anger and desperation in quick consecutive seconds.  
  
All of them had met the Grangers. Their generosity and their love for their family shone through their personas. Now one of them was dead. They mourned for Mrs. Granger. And for Mr. Granger. But most of all, for their clever friend of six years – Hermione Jane Granger.  
  
"Should we tell them now…?" Ginny asked, her tone of voice urgent.  
  
"No…" Harry replied, his voice lowering to a whisper. The sight of Ron and Hermione locked in an embrace was so rare and so precious that he couldn't bring himself to disturb them.  
  
(Two more minutes is all they need…) Harry assured himself, looking back at the bottom of the stairs, where the shadowy figure rested, waiting.  
  
Waiting.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Muahahahaha another cliff hanger.  
  
I'm quite a fast updater.. so please reward me with reviews  
  
6 more reviews ATLEAST and i'll update!!  
  
SAPPPYYY!!!! I know! But what can I say? I'm a Piscean! I AM a hopeless romantic…did you guys like it though?  
  
Who is this shadowy figure anway? To find out… read the next episode of "LL" [Leave me a heart, Lend me a dagger]!!! 


	5. difficult realizations

Yay! I got reviews!! BUT I NEED MOREEEE!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: yeah blah blah JKR owns everything except the plot blah blah blah  
  
Now, on to chapter 5   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron glanced at the quivering angel nestled in his arms, eyes closed, her breathing deep and even. He trembled slightly, unable to grasp the weight of all that had happened.  
  
(Mrs. Granger. Dead. The dark lord. Death eaters. Hermione…) He looked down at the soft curls settled on her forehead and sighed. (Hermione… in MY arms…who would've thought?)   
  
For once, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had spent over an hour in peaceful silence. The amused watchers at the door stood still, in fear of ruining this flash in Hogwarts' history.   
  
After an eternity which seemed entirely too small, Harry knocked on the wooden door, jerking Ron and Hermione out of their amorous reverie.   
  
"Hermione…" Harry said, as Ron and Hermione disentangled themselves, blushing brightly. Harry stood at the doorway, arms open, a sympathetic smile lighting his features. Hermione quickly ran to Harry and hugged him, the long-forgotten tears finding their place in her brown eyes again. Harry. Hermione. And Ron. Held together by an invisible enchanted filament, agile and strong, completing each other.  
  
Hermione tentatively stepped down the stairs; her eyes falling on the dark shadow crouched in darkness. Ron and Harry followed her down the much-hated staircase in silence.   
  
"Lumos" Hermione muttered, fear gripping her in its jagged clutch. The flickering light from the wand caught the man's face, illuminating the recognizable features of Remus Lupin.   
  
Hermione raised a hand to her mouth, her eyes widening in surprise. Lupin turned towards the trio and smiled slightly, his gaunt face echoing their pain.   
  
"Hello Hermione" he said, his voice barely disguising his grief. Yet, his composure calmed Hermione, relief flooding through her.   
  
"I've been waiting for you…" Lupin retorted, a small frown creasing his face.  
  
"Sorry" Hermione mumbled, looking rather ashamed  
  
Lupin laughed, swiftly giving Hermione a hug. The simple gesture touched Hermione, and she smiled gratefully.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Hermione asked, eyebrows raised, noticing for the first time that the common room was empty.   
  
"The whole school's in the Great Hall except the four of you…" Lupin said carelessly   
  
"Ready to leave?" he questioned  
  
"Yes…" she whispered. "As ready as I'll ever be…"  
  
"Your dad can't wait to see you…Let's go" Lupin retorted, pointing to the door  
  
"No! Wait! We're coming too!" Ron said, determined to go with Hermione.  
  
"You can't Ron. I'm sorry…" Lupin replied  
  
"I don't care. I'm not letting 'Mione go alone…" Ron said. Immediately realizing what he had just said, he turned a deep shade of red as Hermione looked at him, her mouth agape.  
  
Lupin smiled at their embarrassment, but shook his head. "You have to stay here Ron… Dumbledore needs you…"  
  
"He has Harry and Ginny and the rest of the DA members…" Ron said defiantly.  
  
But Lupin remained firm in his decision and couldn't be swayed. Ron fought and protested furiously, refusing to leave Hermione's side, but in the end, Lupin won. Ron stomped away from the common room, fuming, cursing Lupin under his breath.  
  
Harry watched amused, his hand grasping Ginny's in its firm clasp. The infamous Weasley blush tainted Ginny's delicate features and she sighed audibly.   
  
Lupin turned his attention to Harry and nodded, his eyes revealing his anxiety. Then, Lupin and Hermione vanished with a pop, apparating from the common room.   
  
Hermione and Lupin's presence in the Burrow seemed to cheer the dismal state of affairs. Mr. Granger's stoic composure provided courage for Hermione, for she knew her brokenhearted father's mask was an attempt to make her smile. Hermione wore dark robes and attended her mother's funeral, her hand clutching her dad's like that of a child.   
  
Indeed, bad times had befallen the Granger household. Nevertheless, Molly and Arthur's warmth and empathy gave closure to the shattered father and daughter. Molly Weasley had always considered Hermione one of her children, and she refused to let Mr. Granger and Hermione leave the Burrow.   
  
Three days after the funeral, Hermione slipped out of the Burrow in the wee hours of the morning to take a short walk. The bleak visage of winter surrounded her, the nippy breeze causing her to gasp loudly for breath. Still, she wandered further, till she glimpsed the silvery outline of a frozen lake.   
  
Captivated, she sat down on a rather slippery rock and gazed into the distance, her mind churning with thoughts that she had tried to ignore for a week.   
  
Tousled locks of brown hair freed itself from the clutches of her ponytail, framing her pale face. She shivered and stared at the ice, smooth and cold. She wore a maroon sweater embroidered with a humongous R on its front that was a little too big for her petite body. Yet she had insisted on wearing it. It made her feel like she was back. Back at home. Back at Hogwarts.  
  
Choking back tears, she attempted to grasp some of the fleeting thoughts cramped inside her, her mind resting on the carefree moments spent in Hogwarts.   
  
(Will things ever be the same? Will I be the same after the war is over?)   
  
For the first time, she seriously contemplated the possibility of her not surviving the war. She wasn't foolish enough to believe that the war could be won without sacrifices. A cold feeling of dread washed over her, the colors before her fading in and out.   
  
Voldemort's newest target was her. That was clear from what Dumbledore has said.   
  
(But why me?)   
  
She knew no answer to that question. She wondered if he believed she was the weakest, and thus the easiest to defeat first.   
  
(Voldemort holds enough evil in him to strangle the whole wizarding community. He can inflict great damage feeding on our strongest emotions – Anger, jealousy, fear, love…)  
  
Dumbledore's words echoed in her mind, growing stronger and louder.   
  
(Love… Love…)  
  
It beckoned to her. Her restrained emotions burst forth, revealing all in plain view.   
  
Love…  
  
She was in love with Ronald Weasley. She had been. Always. Ever since that day that they defeated the troll. Since their first trip to Hogsmeade. Since their time dealing with Harry at #12 Grimmauld place. Since that fight after Yule Ball. Since that first quidditch game with Ron as Keeper. Since forever.  
  
However, she had to give him up. If not, Voldemort would kill him. The vivid imagery from her dreams haunted her. Voldemort had demonstrated his power over her by killing her mother.   
  
His next target would be Ron.  
  
Voldemort was feeding on her most powerful emotions – Fear and Love.  
  
The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. A solitary tear rolled from her eye, tracing a salty path down her cheek and resting on her full, trembling lips.   
  
Her aching heart longed for the comfort of Ron's strong arms, the empathy in his baby blue eyes and the warmth in his lopsided grin. She needed to be held like that night, a week ago.  
  
That night… Both of them had shared a strong bond that neither could explain. Yet, it was there, clear and visible.   
  
(STOP!) She admonished herself.   
  
No matter how much she loved him, she would force herself to be just friends. Voldemort feared their golden trio. She knew it. She knew he was attempting to break them apart.   
  
(I will not give him that satisfaction)   
  
She wiped away her tears with a fierce determination. If anything, they would be stronger, closer, braver. But just friends. Only friends. A new relationship would detract from their strongest need now. They would become each other's weakness. She couldn't let that happen   
  
Their trio had no place for weaknesses. No loopholes and no cracks in their wall of friendship. Neither Harry nor Ron had yet sensed the seriousness of the war, the gruesome reality that was bound to hit them soon. But, she knew. She understood.  
  
She hugged herself and inhaled the pervading scent of cinnamon and spicy aftershave from his sweater. A ripping pain encompassed her heart at the thought of Ron. She braced herself for the worst. Her resolve strengthened, she looked back at the frozen lake. A hazy reflection looked back at her, staring, probing.   
  
She smiled for the first time in a week.  
  
She wasn't alone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
muahahahaha who's standing behind her!?!? :-)  
  
to find out... LEAVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. author's note

Author's note: So sorry guys!!! but i can't update for another three days.. i have finals and then im going to san francisco and stuff... sooo i will try and update but i will update by saturday or sunday nite!! thanks for all the love and patience :-) its much appreciated OH!!! and keep the reviews coming!!!! i love them 


	7. A friend in need is a friend indeed

disclaimer: HARRY POTTER IS ALL MINE! SO IS RON WEASLEY!  
yes. and my chapstick just grew legs and hopped off to never never land.  
  
I'm so sorry for the delay!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!!!! :-D on to chapter 6!  
-  
Hermione's smile widened, her eyes revealing remote signs of life once again. She turned slowly, only to find that the reflection in the ice indeed held the truth.  
  
"Ginny!" she cried, stepping forward to gather Ginny in a loving hug. Ginny hugged her tightly, tears penetrating her maroon sweater.  
  
"It could've been you…" Ginny whispered, her tears flowing freely. Confusion clouded Hermione's golden brown eyes for a fleeting second before realization took its place. She nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak coherently  
  
"You are the closest thing I have to a sister… an-and I-I almost lost you…" Ginny sobbed devastated yet relieved.  
  
"I know… but it's ok now…" Hermione whispered, pulling back and giving Ginny a watery smile.  
  
Thoughts clouded her tired mind and she tried in vain to push them away. Finally, she sat on the rock again and motioned for Ginny to sit beside her.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Hermione looked at her red-haired friend, whose usual vivacious personality was nowhere to be seen. Hermione sighed.  
  
(Should I tell her? I must… She's the only one I can tell…)  
  
"Ginny… I have something to tell you… I don't want to burden Harry with this and I c-can't tell Ron b-because…" she trailed off, not knowing how to express the perplexing dilemma inside her.  
  
"Because…?" her silent friend prompted gently  
  
"Because it involves Ron" Hermione finished with a whisper.  
  
Ginny looked at her incredulously before smiling softly. Hermione didn't notice the sly knowing look on Ginny's face but continued talking, her eyes fixated on the frozen lake.  
  
"I-I don't know how exactly to explain this… This might come as a shock to you… but I-I…"  
  
" You love Ron…" Ginny finished for her, a small grin playing on her rose bud lips.  
  
Now it was Hermione's turn to look shocked. She snapped her head sharply towards Ginny, her mouth agape in disbelief.  
  
"Wait – H-How did you…? D-did he ... what?" Hermione stuttered, stumbling over her words in shock.  
  
"Me and the whole of Hogwarts knew… we always did… since your fourth year." Ginny said, "Only the two of you remained as clueless and ignorant as always".  
  
A small laughter erupted from Ginny and she attempted to control her amusement. She failed miserably. Hermione blushed a deep shade of red and clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Sorry…" Ginny stated when her laughter had finally died down. Hermione smiled slightly before a frown replaced it. "Ginny… he can't know." She declared simply.  
  
"WHAT!?!" Ginny said, unable to believe her ears. "WHY NOT!? He loves you too you know?"  
  
Hermione blushed harder, tears prickling the back of her eyes once again.  
  
(Trust Ginny to make this harder for me) she thought indignantly. She sighed again.  
  
"I'm not sure Ginny… I'm not sure if I want him to love me back"  
  
(LIAR LIAR!) An inner voice screamed. Hermione suppressed it and shook her head slightly.  
  
"Why…?" Ginny asked, now clearly perplexed.  
  
Hermione retold her all of her fears, her dreams, her visions and her conversations with Dumbledore. When she finished talking, she turned to Ginny; her eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"Ginny… Ron can't know. We need to stay apart…"  
  
"But Hermione… Dumbledore also said that Ron was your greatest strength… the strength of the both of you together might be what he wants…" Ginny said wisely.  
  
Hermione shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"No. I can't take our relationship any further. We'll be estranging ourselves from Harry when he needs us most."  
  
"Besides, Voldemort has already taken my mother away from me. I won't let him take Ron. I can deal with Ron not loving me, but I can't live wthout him by my side – at least as a friend… Voldemort won't take him away…"  
  
"…. What if you can't?" Ginny asked slowly  
  
"Can't what?"  
  
"Can't stop Ron from loving you… can't stop Voldemort from taking him?"  
  
"That's why I need your support Gin… I need YOU to help me. Not Harry. Not Ron. YOU."  
  
Ginny stayed silent for a few minutes, fear getting a hold on her, and she shivered.  
  
(Ron… my brother… I'm sorry… But I have to side with Hermione. I can't lose you.)  
  
Ginny then slowly nodded before turning to Hermione once again. Hermione's eyes swam with tears and held fear, love, pain. "Are you sure?" Ginny questioned. "Yes. I am. I won't let Ron's life be destroyed. I won't let anyone else be taken away because of the dark lord" Hermione spat out, her words venomous, brimming with hatred for Voldemort.  
  
Ginny reached over and hugged her brave friend, promising to be with her. Always.  
  
They sat in solitude, watching the sun rise above the treetops, illuminating the heavy sky, chasing the sparkling gems of light into hiding, restoring the monochrome night with a soft pinkish tinge of color.  
  
"What's happening to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, her voice cracking at the thought of Professor Flitwick dead.  
  
"We had a memorial for Professor Flitwick… Professor Vertura is the new charms teacher. She's nice enough… but I still miss Flitwick" Ginny replied sadly.  
  
Hermione said nothing and Ginny continued "and Ron's been going nuts… He hates the fact that he can't be here with you. He's been fighting with Dumbledore ever since you left. But whenever me or Harry try to get him to talk … he refuses to open up" she said, anger creasing her delicate features.  
  
She flipped her long red hair away from her shoulder and murmured "The git. He misses you. He loves you. But he doesn't see it. He is SUCH a THICKHEADED GIT."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes in pain and amusement. A small smile lit her face at the thought of Ron's angry face. She laughed slightly and it dawned to her.  
  
(I need to get back to Hogwarts)  
  
SO??? what did ya think!?!? DO LEAVE REVIEWS SO I CAN UPDATE!!!!! i love hearing from all of ya!  
:-D 


	8. Return and Denial

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!

Ginny's appearance in the Burrow is explained in this chapter. Thanks for pointing that out ï

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is my aunt. Yes, I helped name the sixth book. NOT.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's return to Hogwarts wasn't unannounced. Dumbledore informed the school at breakfast on a fine sunny day, that Hermione would be returning to them today and warning them against asking her too many questions.

Harry's face lit up in a handsome smile and he looked across the table at Ron, whose smile was broader than his as the redhead fidgeted with the sleeve of his robes nervously. Shockingly, Ron ate very little at breakfast, his hands trembling slightly and his face furrowed in thought.

As the sound of pots and pans scraping filled the air, Harry and Ron also got up and headed back to Gryffindor tower. Back at the common room, Harry watched Ron silently before interrupting his wistful thinking.

"What are you thinking about Ron?" he asked, even though he had a good idea.

"Nothing..." Ron remarked, a distant look on his freckled face.

"Or should I ask **WHO **are you thinking about?" Harry asked slyly. A small grin teased its way through Ron's composure and he looked up at Harry.

"Will she be ok?" He asked, a definite trace of worry in his voice

"Of course she will be. She has us." Harry said, immediately knowing that "she" meant Hermione.

Butterflies invaded the peace and tranquility of Ron's stomach at the thought of her beautiful face.

"You are going to tell her... aren't you?" Harry asked, another grin emerging on his face.

"Tell her what?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Tell her that you love her, of course" Harry replied, his smile now smaller

"**WHAT!?! **Are you mad? I don't** LOVE **Hermione!Well yes I do! But just like you do! Just like Ginny does. Nothing more and nothing less**!" **

"Bollocks" said Harry, and indignant frown creasing his features. "You love her and you know it!"

Ron's stomach fluttered wildly but he forced it down, willing himself to deny that he loved Hermione.

Ron's face flushed angrily as he glared at Harry and stomped out of the common room, fuming and muttering something that sounded faintly like "Codswallop... maybe I could poison him with some flesh eating slug repellent. Excellent idea."

Dinner was a solemn affair as everyone awaited the arrival of their Head Girl. Ron had resumed fidgeting with his robes, throwing Harry an occasional glare.

A huge banner in red and gold hung above them with an enchanted picture of Hermione smiling softly. Ron's heart jumped at the sight of her picture and he looked across the Gryffindor table, smiling at his friends' pleased looks.

Hermione, though considered bossy and domineering, had been a close friend to most of them. They loved and cherished their head girl and Ron couldn't help but feel a small spark of jealousy light up at the thought of having to share his best friend with all the Gryffindors.

Anxiety grew in the pit of his stomach and his overprotective instinct took over him as the night grew longer and Hermione still hadn't come. Unwilling to participate in the chatter at his table, Ron sat in deep thought. On the other side of the table, he noticed that Ginny wasn't back yet either and scowled.

Despite Ron's and Harry's severe protesting, Dumbledore had refused to let them visit Hermione at the Burrow, insisting that he needed them at Hogwarts.

Ron had almost decided to apparate from Hogsmeade without Dumbledore's consent but Ginny had stopped him. She got permission from the headmaster and left to the Burrow, assuring Ron that she'd take good care of Hermione.

_(How come SHE could go visit Hermione and not me? After all, I was the one who comforted her the night she left.)_

Ron's heart gave another lurch as he thought of that fateful night. As much as he hated to admit it, Ron loved having Hermione in his arms. She had grown considerably over the years, her height 5'8. However she was still dwarfed by Ron's height of 6'2. Hermione's golden brown hair had felt extremely soft against his calloused fingers, her slim body pressed against his as he held her protectively.

(_Merlin. BEST FRIEND. Best friends don't affect each other like this do they? I wonder...)_

Ron let out a wistful sigh at the thought and almost groaned in frustration. Harry shot him a questioning look before looking away.

Ron's thought process was rudely interrupted by the applause and cheer that had broken down at the Gryffindor table. Ron looked up, his heart thudding wildly, his eyes searching for Hermione. His face lit up with happiness as he spotted her at the entrance, her eyes transfixed on him and Harry. She ran up to them, an angelic smile on her face, robes billowing behind her.

"HARRY! RON!" she yelled waving. Ron's smile faltered at her priorities. (_She said Harry's name before mine. Could it mean that she loves him?) _Ron shook his head at the absurdity, a wide grin never leaving his face.

Ron watched as Hermione flung herself at Harry, hugging him tightly and not letting go. Ron's heart pitched painfully as he watched the embracing couple and turned away.

A minute later, he felt slender arms holding on to his back and he turned, coming face to face with Hermione Granger's beautiful golden brown eyes. He put his arms around her gratefully, holding her close to him, his cheek resting against her soft curls.

Her warm body against his felt so right, so good, that he never wanted to let go of her. (_You love her.) _A voice inside him taunted him. He shook it away and smiled happily, slowly and reluctantly releasing Hermione from his embrace. She smiled faintly at him, pulling Harry and Ron into another hug.

"I've missed you..." she whispered to them, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. In response, Ron and Harry hugged her tighter, as the applause in the Great Hall died down, everyone's eyes transfixed on their head boys and girl.

Malfoy's voice cut through their happiness like ice, jarring them into reality.

"SO... the Mudblood is back I see. It is **awfully** touching to see the Weasel and Scarface comforting the loss of the Mudblood." Malfoy sneered; his white-blond hair slicked back, no sign of remorse of sympathy in his cold eyes.

Ron instinctively let go of Hermione and turned to Malfoy, shaking with anger.

"Mudblood's loss is a gain to the wizarding world" Malfoy continued, smirking slightly.

Ron looked at Hermione, her eyes shining with tears, a cold steely look upon her face, silent against the ruthless taunting of Malfoy. Ron attempted to lunge at Malfoy and tackle him to the ground, but the other Gryffindors beat him to it.

A warm hand touched his trembling arm, calming him immensely. He strode up to Malfoy, who was now sporting a black eye, sneaking back to the Slytherin table.

"Watch it Malfoy. Ferrets like you should watch out. Else you'll end up just like your father. In Azkaban prison." He said menacingly.

Then with a smile, Hermione, Ron and Harry strode to the Gryffindor common room silently.

Once they entered the common room, Ron and Harry looked at Hermione uncomfortably, not knowing what to say or do. Hermione calmed herself, blinking back tears. As much as she attempted to ignore Malfoy's insensitive remarks, she couldn't. The sight of her mother's lifeless body flashed before her eyes and she winced painfully.

She looked up and saw Ron staring at her intently with worry and concern.

"'Mione...are you-"

"I'm fine" Hermione answered quickly, not meeting his intense gaze. She knew how Ron's eyes toyed with her emotions. Everything he said and did intensified her love for him. She had almost lost her resolve, when he had held her gently. So tenderly, so secure.

After deriving comfort from his sweater for days, Hermione had been immensely glad to be there with him. With the REAL Ron. Her senses were quickly spiraling out of control and she needed to get away from him. Close proximity would destroy her plan. Reduce it to shambles.

His large hand rested on her shoulder, jerking her from her reverie. She quickly brushed it away, noticing the flicker of pain flash through Ron's face. _(WHY am I doing this again?) _She thought, cringing as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his cool blue gaze. Faltering slightly, she got up unsteadily to her feet and smiled at Ron and Harry.

"Good night. I think I ought to get to bed" Hermione said.

Harry murmured goodnight while Ron merely nodded. Another twinge of pain ran through her and she sighed, walking up the stairs into the girls' dormitory.

_(Will I ever be happy again?)_

Ron stared silently at a rather interesting speck on the couch.

"I can't believe she won't talk to us" he said softly

"Ron... she's tired. She's been through a lot." Harry reasoned

"Bloody heck. I don't think I've ever seen her so upset before..." he continued, as if he hadn't heard Harry

"Don't worry about it mate. It'll blow over. I'm anxious to see her normal too. But we have to give it time" Harry retorted yawning

"NOT WORRY!? She's my best friend apart from you! It's PAINFUL watching her waste away! It's suffocating. I can hardly breathe watching her like this. HOW come YOU don't feel the same way? You are her best friend too! " he accused angrily.

Harry stared at Ron speechless. Ron's outburst had only confirmed Harry's suspicions.

"Yes Ron. I worry about her too. But not the way you do" he said

"What do you mean?" Ron questioned, his face flushed with annoyance.

"I'm not in love with her mate" Harry said simply. He then turned and walked up the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory.

"I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HER EITHER!" Ron screamed back, his voice echoing in the hollow room, falling only to deaf ears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you guys like it? I hope so but leave me reviewssss =]

And I'm thinking of changing the category of this fanfic to Romance/drama because there isn't too much action and adventure as yet. I'm not sure I want to write action/adventure scenes anyways

So what do you guys think?


	9. Inner turmoil

DISCLAIMER: I KNOW HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE! Don't rub it in!

I need more revieeewwzzz

All you reviewers who review every chapter, I'm indebted to you so thank you!

--------------------------

Or so he thought.

Hermione sat up in her bed, contemplating whether to risk going back downstairs to retrieve her Transfiguration guide from the common room or to stay where she was. As compelling as her desire to stay away from Ron may be, she decided to walk down to get her book.

She lightly stepped down the stairs, hoping that Ron and Harry had already retired to bed. The common room fire crackled, causing her to jump slightly. She shifted her attention back to sneakily making her way down the old rickety stairs when she heard him.

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER EITHER!" Ron bellowed to retreating footsteps, which could only belong to Harry. She stumbled, taken aback at the conviction that resonated in his voice. Tears pricked the back of her eyelids and she forced herself to maintain her composure.

_This is what I want. I should be happy that he isn't in love with me. _

She attempted to convince her broken heart. However, Hermione couldn't lie to herself that blatantly.

_As much as my logical brain wants us to be just friends, my heart craves his love. I WANT HIM TO LOVE ME AS I LOVE HIM, but he doesn't._

She suddenly felt extremely tired, her giddy spirit dampened at the redhead's words.

Hermione expected Ron to follow Harry into the boys' dormitories, but she was in for another surprise. Ron made his way to one of the cushioned armchairs by the fireplace and sat down, his head buried in his hands. Hermione sat down on the stairs slowly, not wishing to make known her presence in the room. She watched him with longing, torn between interrupting and being a silent spectator.

Ron raked his fingers through his unarguably soft red hair that caught the radiance from the fire burning merrily. Soft beams of moonlight flickered through the half closed drapes, illuminating one side of his face.

Sitting there, in what he believed to be solitude, Ron looked absolutely adorable.

Just as Hermione decided that she would go back to bed, Ron turned his head towards the flames and murmured inaudibly. Hermione strained to hear his unvoiced whispers and almost toppled off her place on the stairs.

"I can't be. I mean...No. It can't be. It just can't." He whispered slowly, his mind reeling.

Hermione listened intently, chuckling, knowing exactly what he was talking about. HOW many times had she attempted to convince herself of the same stupid ignorant niceties?

_Could he be doing the same? Is he in denial?_

Light feathered hope lifted her and she forced it down, refusing to believe anything until she heard it. Ron was talking again.

"I mean... She **is **my best friend. You don't fall in love with your best friends – you just don't. And yet...." He trailed off, sounding more confused than ever.

He abruptly came out of his trance, looking around him, re-registering his surroundings.

His brow furrowed as he frowned at himself.

"Merlin. I must be off my rocker. Now, I'm talking to myself. It's bloody insane!" he said, slowly lifting himself off the chair and trudging across the common room. Hermione watched him walk up the stairs and disappear into the shadows of the night.

Hermione sat in deep thought for a few minutes before making her way back to bed. She lay looking at the ceiling, tears now freely falling down her face. _Golly. _He had captured her heart, caressed it lovingly, letting his care help blossom her love for him. Then the next thing she knew, he had dropped it cruelly, shattered it and stomped the life out of it. _Well, it isn't his fault I fell in love with him. Just because I want to corner him and envelop him in passionate kisses every time I see him **DOES NOT **mean he feels the same. Besides I have what I want. This will keep him safe. I don't have to worry about his feelings. Really, it is for the best. _

She heaved a huge sigh and raised her arm to her forehead. _...Now, if only I can convince myself of this. _

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione drifted to a deep sleep feeling back at home, in Hogwarts at last.

-----------------------------------

The next couple of days passed by without a great deal of things going on. Harry, Ron, Hermione **and **Ginny spent all their time together, either in the common room or down by the lake. Hermione still kept to herself, not revealing anymore than she had to. Ron was extremely irritated at her reluctance, tried to coerce her into telling but decided against it fearing Ginny's wrath.

Ginny had kept her promise and hadn't told Ron about Hermione's fears. She continued to steadfastly support Hermione in all that she did, even if it did end up frustrating Ron.

Hermione missed Professor Flitwick's Charms lesson more than she missed anything at Hogwarts. The short, shrill-voiced man had been a favorite amongst many students. Hermione's favorite subject was charms and she took the loss very personally. Professor Vertura however, was an excellent teacher and she started to enjoy her charms lessons after the first couple of days.

A week had passed since Hermione's return to Hogwarts, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were seated around the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. The first quidditch match of the season was right around the corner and Ron being the captain of the quidditch team was discussing strategies.

Hermione slowly munched her toast, reveling in her own private thoughts when a loud crack disrupted her, startled Ginny into dropping her marmalade and made Ron jump. They turned around to see Fred and George walking down the hall, sporting their newest fake wand inventions. These wands, it so appeared, were atrocious and known for their battling skills.

They watched in admiration as Fred and George took a seat beside Hermione, wide identical grins pasted on their handsome faces.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ginny and _Ickle Ronniekins_" Fred said looking around at the table, a mischievous glint in his eye. Ron flushed angrily and muttered curses under his breath.

"Why are you here?" Ron asked grumpily

"Well well dear brother, to visit you of course"

Ron merely grunted in response.

"But... If I didn't know better, I'd say you are almost unhappy to see us." George said, gasping.

"I am unhappy" Ron muttered under his breath.

"OHH the heartache" Fred cried, his hand on his forehead in an attempt to strike a melodramatic pose.

Everyone chuckled heartily before Harry's eyes fell on some colored parchment that couldn't have been cut larger than in 2X2 inch squares.

"What's **THAT**?" Harry asked curiously, pointing to the pieces lying haphazardly on the table now.

"Ah. These things. Well... watch and learn." George responded.

"We need-"

"Two volunteers-"

"How about Harry and me?" said Hermione.

"How about... Harry and Ginny?" Fred asked, winking at Hermione.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed and protested vehemently. After much persuasion, they gave in. Ron looked thoroughly confused with what was going on. Clueless as he was, he still smelt something suspicious in the winks and nods that the twins and Hermione exchanged.

Ron who was sitting on Hermione's side nudged her and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. A wicked smile played on her lips that hadn't been noticeable since her return to Hogwarts. Ron grinned back, suddenly glad that Fred and George had decided to visit.

If they could bring a smile to her beautiful lips, then anything was worth that. Ron didn't turn away from Hermione long after she had resumed talking to Fred and George. He couldn't take his eyes off her

I never do get tired of her smiling do I? I've missed it. I really have. OH GOOD HEAVENS! There I go again, talking to myself.

He shook his head, turning away quickly, his ears tinted red with embarrassment, hoping that no one else had noticed him staring at Hermione.

However, luck was not in his favor today. One glance at Harry told him that Harry knew what was going on in his mind.

"Not in Love eh?" Harry asked sarcastically, an amused grin never leaving his face.

"Shut up Harry. A bloody mind reader, are you now?"

Harry simply laughed and turned towards Fred and George who were now hastily scribbling Harry and Ginny's names on two separate sheets of parchment.

They then placed the pieces of parchment of two ends of the table and said

"**Amoura Attracio**!"

For a few seconds nothing happened, but then as if propelled by a magnet, the two pieces of parchment started vibrating, slowly nearing each other. As the onlookers watched, the pieces of parchment drew together and flashes of red light was emitted by the two pieces into the air, that converged creating a red heart above the heads of the Weasley twins.

Fred and George grinned and turned to Harry and Ginny who looked thoroughly flushed and confused.

"Revealing relations" Fred and George chimed together, still grinning widely.

"Our latest invention. It's a genius idea if I say so myself" Fred said.

"What do they do?" Ron asked, now curious too.

"They reveal the potential relationship that the two names are destined for. Now Harry here and our dear sister Ginevra Weasley have a bright future together as more-than-just-friends, which is indicated by the red heart and the attraction between the pieces of parchment"

Harry and Ginny blushed further and Ron started to question this prospect angrily when Hermione kicked him in the shin under the table.

"But – OW! What did you do that for!?" Ron glared at Hermione angrily. Hermione gave him another small smile and a knowing look and all thoughts of Harry and Ginny escaped his mind.

"If the pieces of parchment are attracted but emit green light ending in a heart, it means the relationship will be purely platonic but will indicate a very close and deep friendship"

Fred continued, his eyes twinkling.

"And if the pieces emit yellow light and refuse to show any signs of attraction towards each other, it will indicate loathing"

Ron cast a look of hatred towards the slytherin table where Draco Malfoy and his cronies sat, sniggering at what most definitely was an insult thrown at the whole lot of them. Interested Gryffindors had gathered around the table and Fred and George proceeded to sell their pieces of parchment.

"Revealing relations! Only 25 sickles for a pair" They chanted over and over again as silver sickles and gold galleons poured through the eager chattering crowd. Ron turned to Harry but noticed that he had vanished, taking Ginny with him.

"C'mon, let's find them" Hermione whispered into his ear, her breath warm on his earlobes, letting another shiver race pleasantly down his spine.

Ron nodded and walked out of the Great Hall along with Hermione after waving goodbyes to Fred and George. They searched the common room, the owlery, the kitchen and the grounds before coming to a halt panting from exertion.

"Where are they?" Ron asked, sweat beads rolling down his forehead. Hermione flopped down near a tree, faint with exhaustion. She managed to shrug and grin at him as he sat down beside her.

Suddenly Ron's face lit up as though he had just won the Quidditch cup.

"The Astronomy tower!" he yelled. Hermione shook her head in dissent.

"I am not walking another inch right now" she said worn out.

"B-But who knows what they are doing!?" Ron cried in frustration.

"RON!"

"I don't trust Harry with Ginny, definitely not."

"RON!" Hermione said again

"If he tries to touch her, I swear he won't recognize himself after I get through with him"

"RONALD WEASLEY! GET A GRIP OVER YOURSELF" Hermione said in exasperation

"Huh? What did I do now?" Ron said, looking adorably confused as ever

Hermione sighed and snapped angrily "You're overanalyzing. They probably went for a walk or something. And even if they were doing SOMETHING, which they probably aren't, it is really none of your business"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS!! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER WE'RE TALKING ABOUT" Ron snapped back, his blue eyes aflame with anger and protectiveness

"She's not so little anymore Ron, she can take care of herself. Besides, Harry won't hurt Ginny. He's your best mate! I don't know what you are worried about."

Ron grunted in response but said nothing else. He knew it was futile to try and win this argument with Hermione. And frankly, his idea of spending quality time with Hermione didn't include fighting about Harry and Ginny.

Hermione smiled again, her large brown eyes twinkling with amusement. She scooted closer and laid her head on his shoulder casually.

Ron's heart thudded painfully in his rib cage enclosure and he tried to breathe slowly, trying to avoid the recurrence of the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach.

It's platonic. She means nothing by it I'm sure. But what if I'm wrong? Is she feeling the way I do? I wonder... GAH! HERE I GO AGAIN! This talking-to-myself thing REALLY needs to stop.

Unaware of circumstances and uncaring of the world around him, he laid his chin on the top of her head and sighed deeply. His arm made its way around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, reveling in her warm body next to his.

Harry's words echoed in his mind as he mindlessly traced circles on Hermione's shoulder.

_Am I in love with her? _

_How can I be in love with her? HER? The girl I've mercilessly teased for the past 6 years. The girl who fights with me every chance she gets. The girl who has always nagged me. However, she was also the girl who always had had steadfast faith in me, who has always cared for me looking past my humble background, my hand-me-down articles of clothing, and my clumsiness. She was the girl who had been the brains behind every task, every operation._

He looked down at her and smiled slowly. Hermione Granger. His bushy haired, intelligent, funny, loyal, sensitive best friend. These were truly what made her worth all the trouble in the world.

_I feel a strange emotion around her. I laugh at her presence and pine at her absence. The distinctive urges to reach over and touch her. The strange calming peace that fills me when she's around. The desperation when she's not. **I can't bloody understand it**. _

He ran his fingers through his hair again, and heaved a frustrated sigh. He wanted answers. Answers to how she was feeling.

But how can I expect answers from her when I can't even figure out what I'm feeling. I'm such a clueless prat sometimes. Actually NO. Strike that. I'm such a clueless prat ALL the time.

He looked down at the now-sleeping Hermione and tranquil peace settled down on him. All his worries and sorrows fled and he drew closer to her until her head rested gently on his chest. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and inhaled her perfumed scent of wild flowers and strawberries. Feeling decidedly more lightheaded and happy, he leaned back against the bark of the tree and stroked her curls.

Realization dawned upon him, untainted with disorder and without any traces of uncertainty.

Oh lord. I love her. I always have and always will. Good heavens. How did I fall in love with my best friend? More importantly, what am I going to do now?

ARGH! If I don't stop talking to myself soon, I'm going to drive myself insane. In fact, I think I've gone mental already.

He neither knew when or how he had, only that he did. The deepest depths of his soul echoed this realization. He sighed heavily again.

Wisps of curly hair grazed the bare skin on his neck, tiny ripples of pleasure tickling his senses.

"Merlin. What are you doing to me Hermione?" He murmured, his words soft yet as clear as the last ray of dusk disappearing into the horizon. Driven by instinct, he brushed her forehead with his lips in a gentle kiss. Hermione smiled in her sleep and snuggled closer to him, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist.

Ron inhaled sharply at the sensations running through him at her close proximity. Even if the gesture was unconscious and innocent, Ron couldn't help but hope beyond hope that she felt the same way.

-------------------------

LONG CHAPTERRRR but how was it??

Leave reviews! If my review count reaches past 55 I shall post sooonnneerrr =]


	10. YOU are my savior

I'm EXTREMELY SORRY about the late update... I've been out of it for a while.

This chapter is going to be focusing on Harry and Ginny, although there is some Ron/Hermione fluff. DO NOT SKIP THIS CHAPTER. It has some valuable information that is necessary to understand the story.

More importantly, this chapter is going to talk about Ginny's and Harry's relationship. While, they have an extremely deep relationship, I must warn you against believing that Ron and Hermione have a superficial one.

In my story, RON is the real hero and I shall display that in later chapters. Such deep-rooted love as that which is shared between Harry and Ginny shall also be shared by Ron and Hermione in the next couple of chapters. Right now, both Ron and Hermione are defiant and thus, their relationship will advance slowly, surely and definitely much more fluffily :-D

So yes! :-D have fun

Harry and Ginny burst through the doors of the Great Hall, and ran into the crisp cold air that invited them. Laughing hysterically and flushed due to leftover embarrassment and the biting cold, they raced down the stairs and flopped beneath a tree.

Holding on to his side that was aching with laughter, Harry glanced at Ginny who sat a few feet away from him. He drew in a sharp breath as his emerald eyes lingered on her face.

Ginny Weasley was breathtakingly beautiful.

Her flaming red hair fell in tousled waves around her shoulders that silently shook with stifled laughter. Her ocean blue eyes crinkled and shone brightly, contrasting her ivory skin splattered with red freckles.

"Harry James Potter! Are you even listening to me?" Ginny asked.

Harry let out his breath quickly, not realizing that he had been holding it. He blushed slightly at being caught staring at Ginny, but smirked mischievously.

"Sorry Ginny" he said sheepishly.

Ginny sighed in mock frustration and repeated her question. "Why did we just run out of the great hall?"

Harry's forest green eyes crinkled with amusement. "So Ron and Hermione can come looking for us" he replied.

Ginny raised her eyebrow questioningly and Harry continued to speak.

"Ron and Hermione can come looking for us. In the meantime, they can spend some 'quality time' together alone" he said, his eyes twinkling.

Ginny still looked skeptical and unconvinced. In mock surrender Harry threw his hands up and retorted

"Fine fine. I confess. I want to see them together. It's so obvious to everyone but them that they are in love with each other. Spending some time alone will do them good. Besides..." he trailed off.

"Besides?" Ginny asked

"Besides I wantedtospendsometimewithyoualonetoo" he said in a rush.

"Harry... I'm afraid I don't understand parseltongue. English please?" Ginny asked.

"That **was** English" Harry said incredulously.

"Well I couldn't understand it... so repeat it"

Harry took in deep breath and said a little more slowly, "I said... I wanted to spend some time with you alone too."

Ginny blushed and chose to ignore the comment. She focused instead on Harry's comment about Ron and Hermione. Keeping Hermione's secret was weighing her down heavily and Harry's attempts to get them together was annoying Hermione. It was futile and Harry needed to understand it.

She didn't completely agree with Hermione. Hermione's love for Ron was mirrored by Ginny's love for Harry. Yes, Ginny Weasley was in love with Harry Potter.

True, it had started off as a meager crush, much like worshipping a famed celebrity. Now that she knew him, really and truly knew him, she had realized how different Harry really was from the famous image that was portrayed of him. Far from growing out of her crush, she had fallen in love with him.

_Stupid thing to do really. Falling in love with my brother's best mate_.

Ridding herself of such thoughts, she glanced at Harry, frowning slightly, fumbling for a way to start a conversation.

"Harry..." She said.

"Hm?" Harry replied, his voice dazed and dreamy.

"Let's go visit Hagrid," she said, pulling herself up and dusting her robes as Harry did the same. Harry nodded and they set off to the wooden cabin at the edge of the dark forest, walking in comfortable silence.

Hagrid greeted them with a beaming smile and hot cups of tea. Fang promptly licked Harry's face and settled down beside him, his head on Harry's lap.

"Yer last year at 'Ogwarts eh Harry?" he said, sipping his tea out of a large bucket sized teacup.

Harry nodded smiling "Last year... It feels like yesterday that we got here, really."

"Blimey Harry. 'Ogwarts won't be same without you. Do yer know what you want to do outside of 'Ogwarts?"

"Err...not really. Auror Training would be wicked cool though. I do have the grades for it so maybe I'll pursue that." he said after a few minutes

They sipped their tea slowly before Ginny asked timidly

"Hagrid... has their been any news of You-know-who lately?"

Hagrid frowned and looked at her with his beady black eyes before replying. "What goes on outside of 'Ogwarts – you shouldn't be bothered with. You just pay attention to yer-"

But an enraged Harry interrupted Hagrid. "Hagrid! Even Dumbledore tells us about the Order now. We're old enough. Besides, if you don't tell us, we'll find out in worse ways" he said, knowing the effect that this statement would have on Hagrid.

Hagrid glanced nervously at Harry and then turned his black eyes onto Ginny. "Err... She isn't old enough 'arry" he said, a frown still in place. Just as Ginny started to protest, Harry snapped back stubbornly.

"I'll tell her anything and everything that you tell me anyway. She is my best friend. You might as well just tell her too."

A warm glow encased Ginny and her heart thudded wildly at Harry's words. She had gotten closer to Harry over the last couple of years, but had always held a doubt that he regarded her as a close friend.

Ginny blushed harder as Harry smiled down at her, his untamed black hair flopping on his forehead. Harry knew that his remark had caught her off guard. But he meant every word of it. It had been Ginny who had liberated him from his stifling loneliness after the death of Sirius. He had trusted her with the prophecy first and he knew that the Weasley loyalty that ran in her blood only made him feel more affectionate towards her.

Harry snapped out of his trance as Hagrid sighed and gave in. He tossed them a copy of the Special Daily prophet that talked about all of Voldemort's dealings. Since Fudge had reluctantly but surely agreed that Voldemort was back, the daily prophet had been releasing a special edition every month to keep the wizarding world warned of the dark lord's return.

Harry flipped through the pages in interest until certain headlines popped out at him.

LATEST MINISTRY DEATH IN LONDON

Harry skimmed over the article quickly and realized that Madam Atkins, a member of the Order had been recently murdered in London. A picture of her funeral marked with howling family members tugged painfully at Harry's heart.

Ginny had moved closer to him and was now reading the article with him. Suddenly, a phrase from the article caught his eye.

It is rumored that the dark lord's next target could very well be far far away from London. Striking at random and at unexpected locations has always been one of You-know-who's trademarks.

Harry blinked and looked up at Hagrid questioningly.

"So Voldemort's of no real threat to us immediately?" he asked

"Wish that wer the case 'arry. Order members have deduced through spies that Voldemort's next attack could very well be somewhere close." He said his eyebrows furrowed in thought.

A feeling of dread settled in Harry's stomach and he growled softly. "So he could attack Hogwarts then?"

"It's possible I s'pose" Hagrid said looking worried. "What's with him tracking 'ermione and all"

The instant Hagrid had said that, he knew he had spoken too much. Harry shot up in his seat, his fists clenched. Ginny cringed in hers knowing that Hermione's secret would no longer be a secret.

"TRACKING HERMIONE?" he asked incredulously. "Why is he tracking Hermione?"

"err Not just her... I meant, the three of you – Ron and you and 'ermione" he fumbled trying to cover his slip up.

"Hagrid! Don't lie to me! Why is he after her? TELL ME!" he roared.

Ginny placed a comforting arm on his shoulder and spoke in her soft gentle voice. "I'll tell him Hagrid... we'll just leave now."

Harry stared at her speechless, his fists clenched tighter. "Y-YOU KNEW?" he asked, his voice now hurt and disappointed.

Ginny didn't respond. Instead, she firmly unclenched Harry's fist and held it, leading him towards the door. She looked back at Hagrid, who looked forlorn and dejected.

Ginny didn't speak a word until they walked up the marble stairs to the astronomy tower. Knowing that they wouldn't be disturbed, she sat on a bench and motioned for Harry to do so beside her.

Harry, his face still masked in disbelief, turned to Ginny. Ginny stared wordlessly at their entwined hands and sighed slowly.

"Hermione made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone. Only the Order, Dumbledore, me and Hermione know about this."

Harry still stared at her; incapable of understanding why something so grave and serious had been kept from him.

Ginny let go of his hand slowly, and walked towards the balcony, her back turned to Harry. She took a deep breath and slowly retold to him the story of the fateful night.

"Three weeks before term started, Hermione was attacked by Y-You-know-who."

A disbelieving cry emerged from Harry who had gotten to his feet again and strode over to where Ginny was standing; now intently listening to her.

"Dumbledore came to her rescue just in time, only to find Hermione shaking and shivering. The dark lord left but not without threatening Hermione. Dumbledore thought he was planning to kill Hermione. However, he was wrong. You-know-who knew that the best way to get to y-you Harry would be to destroy your friends. He threatened to kill Ron, which would definitely destroy Hermione, thus killing two birds with one stone." She continued, pausing slowly for breath.

She then told him about Hermione's fears, her dreams and visions and her decision to retain a purely platonic friendship with Ron. When she finished, silence greeted her. Warm sunlight illuminated her face and she knew that midday was approaching.

She turned to look at Harry and saw his fixed stare into the distance. She knew what he was thinking.

"It's all my fault. It's me who should be distanced from them." He whispered slowly.

"No Harry, it isn't. You CAN'T blame yourself..." Ginny protested weakly.

She followed his gaze down towards the clearing beside the lake and spotted two solitary figures asleep in an embrace. She chuckled softly as she realized that one of them sported flaming red hair that glinted in the sun.

"I robbed them of their innocence. They didn't know a normal childhood. Always, they have faced danger with me. Unknowingly, I have put their lives at risk. Hermione's mother is dead and it's my fault. Hermione's life is in danger and it is my fault. Ron and Hermione's unspoken love cannot be expressed and it is all MY BLOODY fault," he yelled into the warm afternoon air, his voice cracking with frustration

Soundlessly, Ginny placed her palm on Harry's cheek and turned his face so his eyes looked at her. His emerald orbs shone with tears. Ginny's heart broke ever so slowly.

She willed herself to speak. _He needs to know that he can't blame himself. I can't stand to see him in such agony._

"None of it is your fault Harry. You were born into fame that you didn't want. You battled danger that was much too powerful for a wizard your age. It's NOT your fault. It's his. It's you-know-who's fault," she said, her blue eyes brimming with tears too.

Harry's face contorted with pain and he closed his eyes, leaning against her warm hand. Tears spilled over his closed eyelids and made their way down his cheek as small stifled sobs escaped his lips. Waves of pain and guilt washed over him and he lost control of his emotions.

Ginny's heart broke a little more and she stroked his cheek tenderly, moving closer to him.

"Listen Harry, I know you can do it. YOU have the ability to defeat him Harry. I believe you can." She said gently, her fingers tracing slow circles on his cheek.

His eyes opened and Ginny winced at the torment that clouded his forest green eyes. His hands shook slightly with anger as he placed his hand over hers, gently removing her hand from its tantalizingly comforting position on his cheek.

"How can you say that Ginny? Just because I'm 'the boy-who-lived' or the famous HARRY POTTER does NOT mean I can defeat him. I'm famous **not** because of my deeds Ginny. You AND the wizarding world need to understand that." He sputtered, the resentment and bitterness in his voice temporarily shocking Ginny.

Ginny looked furious and she grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled her to him, his face hovering inches above hers. Her blue eyes were ablaze with fury and Harry, shocked beyond belief, stared blankly at her.

After a heated moment, Ginny spoke, her voice trembling with anger. "You WILL not wallow in self pity Mr. Potter. NOT if I can help it"

She released her grip on Harry's collar and her eyes softened noticeably. "TO me, you are **just Harry**. Not the boy-who-lived, not the famous wizard to have caused the fall of the Dark Lord."

Ginny's tears were now flowing freely and she bared her soul, her innermost beliefs in Harry.

"You hold love, affection, loyalty, bravery, trust and individuality in the highest of ranks. Hidden behind the stubborn mask, is a 17-year-old wizard who has gone through much more than any his age. Captured beneath his 17 year old self is a selfless man with plenty of courage and determination to let good prevail over evil. **This Harry, with tears in his eyes, and torment wracking his soul, is the Harry who is capable of defeating the dark lord." **She finished, her eyes fiery with determination.

Harry's tears continued to trace silvery paths down his cheeks as he looked at Ginny in amazement. Her maturity and wisdom surprised him. Her belief in him, however, warmed him to the core, just like it had in those dark days after Sirius' death.

She leaned over and gently kissed his tear-stained cheek and whispered to him, her voice barely audible. "TO me, you are **just Harry**"

Harry's heart swelled with gratitude and affection. He had craved for so long to be "just-Harry". Not the famous Harry potter. Not the savior of the wizarding world. He longed to be JUST Harry. And here, this fabulous red haired witch in front of him accepted him for being him. The REAL him.

Ginny was now looking at her feet, her face flushed, and her hands nervously playing with stray wisps of red hair. He covered her hand with his and laced his fingers through hers. Though oddly disproportionate in their sizes, Harry liked how their hands looked intertwined.

After a moment's hesitation, he pulled her into his arms, gathering her in a warm hug. Words failed him and he stammered to try and explain the depth of what she meant to him. Gratitude. Anxiety. Relief. Love.

He pulled back slightly, still holding her, and gave her a searching look. Suddenly it dawned to him, the absurdity of the whole situation.

_I'm in love with my best mate's younger sister. I'm in love with the girl fancied me when she was 10 years old. She's given up on me now. It's too late. _

His heart sank as quickly as it had risen. He needed her too much to let her go now. Dizzying impressions of joy and sorrow rocketed through him and he whispered to her, fondling her cheek tenderly.

"Thank you. I might be considered the savior of the wizarding world, but you, Ginny Weasley, are MY savior".

His voice echoed with conviction and Ginny's hopes rose high, tears of joy glittering in her ocean blue eyes. He leaned forward, his forehead touching hers and captured her lips in a sweet first kiss.

Ginny inhaled in his refreshing scent and tried in vain to calm her pounding heart. She felt giddy, lightheaded in his embrace and the feel of his lips on hers seemed too wonderful to be real. Lightening bolts of tingling pleasure shot through her and she kissed him back fervently, pulling him closer as they lost themselves to the beckoning of love.

Hermione opened her eyes, her mind fogged with exhaustion, yet acutely aware of the strong arms that completely enveloped her. She leaned back into a muscular chest, feeling safe and secure in a warm cocoon. She rubbed her eyes, attempting to clear her blurry vision and looked up, stretching. A shock of red hair and a freckled face greeted her and she smiled sleepily. The sleeping figure had his head rested against the tree bark, his long scarlet eyelashes fluttering slightly.

_Merlin...He looks so adorable when he is sleeping. Ron.. RON!!!!!!! Oh my gosh! WHAT AM I DOING IN RON WEASLEY'S ARMS!?!_

Suddenly realizing that she was supposed to be keeping her distance from him, a scream erupted from her throat. Not wanting to wake Ron up, she stifled the scream. Ron however, stirred and his eyelids opened, revealing his immeasurably deep blue eyes marked with disoriented confusion.

Mirroring her reaction, he smiled slowly before realizing the not-so-platonic embrace that they were in. He blushed in embarrassment as they scrambled apart hastily. Standing a few feet apart, blushing furiously, Hermione and Ron looked at each other awkwardly.

"We should be getting back for...uhm..." Ron muttered looking at his watch

"Lunch?" Hermione exclaimed, glancing at her watch too. She grinned, realizing that food was probably the first thing on Ron's mind anyways. Ron smiled back, the tension in the air turned down a notch as he nodded.

They walked silently back into the castle, their eyes to the ground, consciously staying a few feet apart from each other. Blushing furiously still, they reached the doors of the great hall and Ron walked through the open doors quickly, struggling to fight down the heat on his face. Hermione looked just as embarrassed and sat across him at the Gryffindor table, refusing to meet his gaze.

Harry and Ginny were blushing and stealing glances at each other, failing to notice the air of embarrassment between Ron and Hermione. Each couple engrossed in their own fantasies of love.

Harry broke the silence finally and turned to Ron slowly. "Ron..." he said uncertainly. Ron turned and looked at him distractedly, pushing his mound of baked potatoes around in his plate.

"Since the return of Voldemort, I have been thinking of recreating the DA. I think it would be appropriate for us to do so now that we are head boys – and girl of the school. What do you say mate?"

SOOOO? Hehehe that was a longer chapter than the ones I usually write. But it also was heavily laden with fluff/angst/plot

Hope u liked it!

Do leave me reviews

Let's see if we can cross 75 reviews this time!


	11. Lean back against me

I'm SOOO SORRY that I haven't written in soooo long!!!!!!

Please do forgive me

All of you guys are faithful reviewers and I thank you soo much for reviewing! I'll have a personal thank you page when I finish this story where I can personally thank you for taking the time to read this

One note before the story : This fanfiction is MOSTLY romance.. it is also quite angsty as I love writing angst.

Thus, there will be plenty of fluff, but not without a story line.

This chapter is mostly forwarding the story line... pay extra attention to the encounter with our favorite Slytherin as it will come up again.

Now enjoy this chapter

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The DA?" Ron asked vaguely, his eyes darting to Hermione's downcast face every two seconds.

Harry smiled sadly at his friend's plight and nodded. "Hermione, what do you think?"

Hermione looked up at Harry, blinking blankly.

"Huh? Think about what Harry?"

"I was thinking about recreating the DA" Harry repeated impatiently.

"I reckon that recreating the DA is a wonderful idea. Especially, since it will be legal, now that that old bat's gone." Ginny retorted angrily. Her hand, which was now entwined with Harry's under the table, traced random patterns on the back of Harry's hand. Harry gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her.

Ron and Hermione, completely oblivious to the whole exchange under the table, nodded and smiled at Harry.

"That would be brilliant. There's no way Professor McGonagall will be able to handle practical defense lessons along with Transfiguration" Hermione stated wisely, her quick brain working furiously.

Professor McGonagall had been requested to teach Defense against the Dark Arts for a few months, until a substitute teacher was found. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny knew how stressful juggling two subjects were for the head of Gryffindor. They watched her work relentlessly and thought it wise that she take a break from practical defense lessons and allow the students to practice on their own.

Ron smiled at Hermione, and she blushed, dropping her spoon with a clatter. Hermione bent down to retrieve her spoon and her sharp eyes caught the entwined hands of Harry and Ginny.

Eyes widening, she held back a snicker and straightened up, returning to the chatter at the table. She glanced at Harry and Ginny and smiled at them, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"We have Transfiguration next. If we stay after class, I reckon old McGonagall will be glad for our help." Ron said, now gazing transfixed at a spot above Ginny's head.

Ginny scowled suddenly and Harry's gaze turned towards her questioningly. She sighed heavily and her scowl deepened.

"I have Potions next. Snape absolutely loathes me. Automatic detentions are awarded and house points deducted for being a Weasley."

"Or... a Potter" Harry added, giving her hand another small squeeze.

Ginny's face was graced with a small smile, just as the lunch hour came to a close.

Hermione, Ron and Harry set off towards the Transfiguration classroom, while Ginny descended glumly to the dungeons.

Once out of the great hall, the trio began ascending the stone staircases when Harry let out a small yelp.

"I forgot... something at the Gryffindor table... you guys go on, I'll catch up with you." He said, flushing slightly.

"We'll come with you" Hermione said quickly, terrified at the thought of being left alone with Ron.

"NO!..." Harry said, a little more harshly than he had wanted to. Realization dawned upon Hermione and she winked at Harry, smiling indulgently.

Seeing the startled looks on his friends' faces, Harry added much more softly.

"No. Old McGonagall will be raving mad if all three of us turn up late. You guys go ahead and tell her that I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

Ron and Hermione exchanged an oddly furtive look and nodded. Harry sprinted back into the Great hall and down the staircases heading for the dungeons.

He caught up with Ginny a few feet from the Potion's classroom and grabbed her arm, twirling her, so she faced him.

"Harry... what are you doing here?" she said, her surprised happiness evident in her sweet smile.

"I- I came uh to see you" Harry gasped for breath, having ran down three floors.

"You just saw me" Ginny remarked, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Well, I didn't get to do this" Harry replied, a wicked grin playing on his handsome face.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his arms. He buried his face in her silky red hair, breathing in her refreshing scent. Sighing in contentment, he drew back and softly touched her cheek, gazing deeply into her deep blue orbs.

Ginny blushed shyly, her heart thumping wildly again.

_Merlin. Why can't I stop blushing? I'm acting like a 10 year old again. _

That was exactly how Harry made her feel. His smile drove her crazy and his emerald green eyes gazed at her with such intensity, she felt her knees grow weak.

Her smile grew wider as Harry leaned forward, clearly intent on kissing her. The next minute however, a harsh cold voice broke the magic surrounding them and Ginny winced.

"Now Ms. Weasley, if you are done with your little love chat, I suggest you get back into class before you lose more points for Gryffindor" Snape's voice rang through the corridor. Several Slytherins snickered down the hallway and Harry glared at Snape.

Snape smirked slightly and walked into the potions classroom, his black robes billowing behind him.

"I hate him." Ginny said, her teeth clenched with frustration that Snape had interrupted such a tender moment.

Sighing deeply, Harry leaned and kissed her cheek softly. Ginny's smile reappeared and Harry grinned back at her.

"See you at Dinner Gin" Harry said, turning around to walk back up the stairs. Ginny stood at the doorway to the classroom for a moment, reveling in the warmth of his lips on her skin before disappearing into the classroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, Ron and Hermione lingered behind, to talk to Professor McGonagall after Transfiguration. McGonagall looked absolutely exhausted. Dark circles lined her eyes and her lips were set out in a thinner line than usual. The trio approached her cautiously and cleared their throat. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Professor..." She trailed off as McGonagall raised her eyes from her parchment to look at the three of them.

"What is it Ms. Granger? Hurry, I don't have much time" She said wearily.

"Professor, we have a request. We'd like to reform the DA – the defense association – in order to practice some defensive spells ourselves." Hermione said quickly.

"Since Voldemort's return and rise to power, we just thought that we'd like to help train ourselves and the other students be alert and be able to defend themselves" Harry added hastily.

McGonagall stared at them seriously for a minute before smiling slowly.

"I think that's an excellent idea Mr. Potter" she said, her eyes bright. "It will take some of this stress off of me if we had a practical defense club of sorts"

The three of them grinned in delight.

"Infact, I'd like to make it a mandatory class for all 6th and 7th years and optional for all those above 3rd year" she added, evidently pleased with the idea.

"I'll talk to the headmaster about this Potter. Meanwhile, the three of you may start recruiting members for the defense Association, formerly called Dumbledore's army if I remember right" she continued, her eyes twinkling.

Pleased and excited, the trio trooped out the doors and down the staircases, forgetting to grumble about their upcoming Potions lesson. The awkwardness between Ron and Hermione melted and they laughed and talked casually till they neared the dungeons. Harry fell silent immediately, a blush creeping up his cheeks at the thought of his previous encounter with Professor Snape.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked around the corner and into the nearly empty corridor when they heard cackles and screams echoing down the hallway.

Sprinting towards the source of the sound, they found themselves face to face with Malfoy and his cronies who were bullying a couple of first years by levitating them off the ground and dropping them down a few feet.

Screams issued from the first years while Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson laughed loudly. Hermione looked furious and stomped to where Malfoy was standing and slapped him tight across the face.

Malfoy looked stunned for a moment and then sneered nastily. "What's your problem Mudblood? So uptight you can't stand to have a little fun? He asked

"Shut up Malfoy. You just broke rule 546 in the Hogwarts code book. You are in serious trouble now." She retorted, her face flushed with anger, a few loose tendrils of her hair blowing around her face.

"Merlin. Granger, if you weren't such a filthy little mudblood, I'd say you look quite sexy right now." His smirk widened. Hermione's eyes widened in shock, but she maintained her angry glare at Malfoy.

She felt Ron's presence beside her and extended an arm to prevent him from fighting with Malfoy.

"It'll only get you in more trouble. Besides, I don't want you hurt" Hermione whispered to him

"50 points from Slytherin and a week's detention with McGonagall should set you all right" Hermione said, her voice radiating icy calm. As Head Girl of the school, she could issue detentions and also take away House Points. Malfoy's face outgrew his sneer and he advanced on her menacingly.

"Take that back, Granger" he said, his teeth clenched

"What if I don't?" Hermione replied, her voice still calm.

"If not, I'll show you EXACTLY what filthy little mudbloods like you are good for," he said suggestively, his eyes now lingering on her body.

Ron pushed aside her hand and glared at Malfoy, his wand in hand. Hermione and Harry had both experienced Ron's flaming temper at various intervals, but neither of them had seen such fury emitting from the redhead. The grip on his wand tightened and the raw energy flowing through him, ignited his wand and his being in a threatening red glow.

"You'll have to get through me first." He growled, his tall frame shielding Hermione from Malfoy's view.

"STUPEFY!" Ron shouted, his wand directed at Malfoy. Malfoy fell to the ground stunned and silent.

Ron's arm was trembling with rage and Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed softly.

"Bloody Git" Ron muttered, lowering his wand. Crabbe, Goyle and the rest of the Slytherins had fled after seeing Ron in such a towering temper.

He put his wand back into his robes and strode angrily towards the Potions classroom, leaving Harry and Hermione behind.

Potions was a disaster, with Ron and Snape in towering tempers. Ron savagely cut his roots, succeeding in slicing his finger. He howled in pain and his blood dripped into his cauldron, giving it a strange foul smell. Hermione healed with a wave of her wand, but Ron was too angry to acknowledge the pained look on Hermione's face.

Snape strode over to the three of them and smirked coldly at them. He looked at Ron's potion in distaste and vanished the whole lot with a swift wave of his wand. Ron, furiously glared at Snape and lost 10 points for Gryffindor, for "disrespectfully regarding the teacher".

Hermione and Harry avoided Snape's gaze and steered clear of Ron's temper, carefully stirring the concoction in their cauldrons. Hermione's cauldron was now emitting reddish silver wisps of smoke that signified that she had brewed it correctly.

Harry's potion however, sputtered and bubbled, emitting strong odors of foul socks and eggs, while brown vapor floated out of its contents. Snape looked at Hermione's cauldron and satisfied himself with a dismissive wave before turning to Harry's cauldron.

His gaunt face turned paler and he said, his voice dripping with disdain. "Well Potter, if you paid as much attention to this potion as you do to Ms.Weasley, I can hope for it to be admissible as a Hypnotizing draught. Alas,..."

Harry flushed and glanced quickly at Ron. Even through his temper, Ron's face flushed to such an angry purple that Harry averted his gaze quickly.

Welcoming and dreading the end of class, Harry murmured an excuse about needing to meet Professor Dumbledore and ran quickly away from a fuming Ron.

Ron and Hermione walked slowly towards the Great Hall for dinner. Ron was silent throughout dinner and didn't find Ginny or Harry at the Gryffindor table. Growing highly agitated, he grabbed Hermione and headed for the common room.

Once inside, he stopped and stared around the common room, looking for his little sister. He was feeling particularly murderous when his thoughts drifted to Harry and he scowled.

"Where are they?" Ron asked, his fists clenched with anger. Hermione walked towards him and shook her head slightly.

"I don't know Ron..."

"WHAT THE HECK IS POTTER THINKING?" he roared, scaring Hermione out of her wits.

"RON!" she bellowed, louder than him, forcing him to pay attention.

"WHAT?" he yelled back.

"You need to trust them. I-I think they are going out."

"OH! I'm going to kill him"

"RON! Stop being such a prat. You can't stop Ginny from dating other people, and who better than your best mate?"

Ron didn't comment. Hermione's logic couldn't be refuted; yet, he felt anger surge through him. Unjustifiable anger. Anger at Malfoy for saying what he did to his 'Mione.

Hermione's gaze lingered on him and she sighed. "Ron... Malfoy is a git. Snape is unfair. We all know that. There is absolutely no reason to get so worked up over it."

_Blimey. How is it that you can read my mind 'Mione?_

"I know. But still..." he growled in frustration.

Hermione's cool hand rested on his forearm and he felt his anger ebb away slowly.

"It's ok... Thanks for standing up for me" Hermione said, looking straight into his eyes.

Ron looked up and managed a small smile. He placed his hand over hers and laced their fingers together.

"I'll always stand up for you 'Mione" he said softly, his blue eyes sincere and determined.

Hermione smiled back at him, tugging at their linked hands and steering him towards the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked

"Anywhere you want" Hermione replied grinning at him.

"Let's go fly a bit" Ron said promptly.

Fear colored Hermione's features and she shook her head vehemently.

"Anywhere but up in the sky" she said

"C'mon Hermione! I'll teach you how to fly. It's brilliant. You definitely need a break from all the studying you do" Ron pleaded

After much coaxing and begging, Hermione agreed for one short trip with Ron. Ron raced upstairs to the dormitory and fetched his Cleansweep. Throwing the broomstick over his shoulder, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and led her towards the Quidditch pitch.

The pitch was deserted and a cool breeze played alongside the twilight hour. The sweet smell of honeysuckle filled the air and Hermione took a deep breath.

After reaching the Quidditch pitch, Ron asked Hermione to mount his broom and sat down behind her. Nervously, Hermione closed her eyes as Ron kicked off the ground and hovered for a few moments.

Then, with a swooping sensation in her stomach, Hermione felt herself being lifted higher and higher. She shut her eyes tightly, both hands clutched around the broom's handle.

"Lean back against me" came Ron's soft whisper from behind her.

She obliged and leaned back into his chest, feeling the warmth of his body suddenly envelop her. Some of her fear left her as she felt Ron's presence behind her.

"Open your eyes now" Ron whispered into her hair.

She reluctantly opened them and gasped.

It was like flying over a fantasy kingdom. The dark blue lake beneath them sparkled, the lights of the castle illuminated brightly against the velvety blue of the sky. Stars peeked out of their concealed homes and shone gaily over them.

"I-It's beautiful," Hermione murmured, still taken aback from the breathtaking scenery.

_Not as beautiful as you. _

"Now you know what you've been missing" he said, holding back on commenting how gorgeous she looked.

Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes still wide with mingled surprise and bliss. She shivered slightly, despite the warmth of Ron's body.

Or maybe, it's his close proximity that's making me shiver 

Ron swooped downwards, heading towards a tower on the other side of the castle. As they drew nearer, Hermione recognized the tower with the shadowed telescopes and lunascopes as the Astronomy tower.

Grinning slightly, Ron flew over the balcony and gently stopped a few feet from the stone floor. He dismounted gracefully and helped Hermione down.

Slipping her hand in his, Ron conjured up a warm blanket for them to sit on. Hermione smiled and they sat in silence, watching the last rays of the sun sink beyond the horizon.

With Harry and Ginny's increasing disappearances, Hermione was being forced to spend more time with Ron, alone. Not that she minded.

Her mind screamed protests and relived for her the nightmares that haunted her sleep.

Yet, she couldn't stay away from him. Every minute spent away from him frazzled her anxious nerves. His increased interest in her, the shy glances, the soft blushes teased her heart into acceptance.

_He is just being friendly with me. Like he is with Ginny. _

She attempted to convince herself. She really did.

Still. He had outgrown his boyish tendencies. His fiery temper and clueless nature persisted, but his increased maturity, care and bravery had caught her off guard. For instance, the 12 year old Ron Weasley, would've never been so romantic.

Realizing that she was staring into oblivion, she shook her head slightly and lowered her eyes.

Ron gazed affectionately at her, her curly hair blowing into his face, her soft complexion glowing in the starlight, a pleased smile curling on her rosebud lips.

Hermione's smiles were rare these days, and Ron lived to see each one of them. Every smirk, every smile was precious.

A stray curl teased her soft cheeks, enticing. Ron's eyes following the gentle path it traced alongside her face. Unknowingly, driven by primal instinct, he reached up and tucked it behind her ear. Her shy gaze lifted, meeting his fiery blue eyes in child-like innocence.

As if in a trance, Ron brought a calloused finger and tenderly ran his fingers over her soft cheeks, spellbound at the pleasant shivers that raced down his spine. Her eyes fluttered close, her long golden eyelashes resting lightly on her silken ivory skin. Ron stared at her in rapture.

His gaze shifted to her lips, luscious and glossy. They trembled slightly in anticipation and he sighed.

An uncontrollable urge spread through him.

_I want to kiss her... Snog her senseless, lose myself until we are the only two left in our dimension. Just us._

He shook his head but the dizziness lingered, making him feel lightheaded. The desire growing stronger, he raised a hand to cup her cheek...

...But stopped in midair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHAHAHA another cliff hanger

Haha im evil..

do review! I would like to be upto my 100 review mark by chapter 15 that would be awfully nice... so everyone.. PLEASE review!


	12. Reawakened nightmares

AHHH yes yes I know! Bad bad bad me for not updating!! Ive been soooo busy with everything so please do forgive me!

Special thanks to Micheley and Mansi for urging me continually to finish this chapter! I hope u like it!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling decided it was too much of a hassle to own Harry potter, so she sold it to me for 10 bucks. YAY FOR ME!

.....If u believe that, I'm really sorry for you.

------------------------

Previous: He shook his head but the dizziness lingered, making him feel lightheaded. The desire growing stronger, he raised a hand to cup her cheek...

...But stopped in midair.

----------

Hermione's heart thudded painfully loud against her ribs as she hastily tried to decipher the raging emotions that tumbled through her. Suspended in a fragile moment, she concentrated on breathing – something that had escaped her mind when Ron had decided to touch her with such overwhelming affection.

In. Out. In. Out. Merlin.

Her heart skipped a beat as she sensed Ron's face drawing closer to hers. Paralyzed in shock, she felt his warm peppermint breath caressing her cheek gently. The silence lay thick upon them, suffocating.

"'Mione...." He breathed, his voice barely audible over the stubborn pounding of her heart. Her voice caught in her throat. She couldn't speak, couldn't respond. Opening her eyes slowly, she focused in on the gorgeous blue eyes peering into her soul.

His fingers traced the side of her face in unmasked wonder. His eyes had a dazed look to them, as though he couldn't believe the slow torturously soft caresses that his fingers were capable of.

"...An angel bathed in moonlight," he murmured as his fingers continued their gentle exploration. A soft blush rose in her cheeks and a small burst of laughter erupted from her. She opened her eyes and faced his twinkling blues, raising her arm to swat his playfully.

Deftly, undoubtedly due to his trained Quidditch reflexes, he caught a hold of her wrist, his intense gaze piercing her.

"I wouldn't do that I were you Ms. Granger," he teased playfully, his eyes twinkling with amusement and a foreign emotion.

Hermione's reaction, however, was unpredicted. She gasped in horror and her doe brown eyes widened with shock. A vivid image made its way into her mind and her breathing grew raspy.

_A high-pitched laughter resonated around in the closed alley, ringing shrilly in her ears. She raised her wand and screamed _

_ PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! _

_The spell caught the death eaters off guard and they halted in their tracks._

I wouldn't do that if I were you Ms. Granger 

_A raspy sound reached her and the smell of rotting breath enveloped her in its disgusting fragrance._

Now, trembling visibly, she stared at Ron, frightened at the prospect of being so close to him. She couldn't. She **shouldn't**.

Voldemort... 

Ron didn't know the rules of the treacherous game that they were playing. If he won, he'd die. If she won, she would be shattered. Ron would move on and learn to love someone else. Despite the constant battle between her mind and her heart, she knew what she had to do.

Yanking her wrist away from him, she backed away shivering furiously.

"'Mione... are you ok? Sweet Merlin's beard! You're shaking like a leaf!" he said, his voice now concerned.

"I-I'm all right... I-I need to go. More...uh-homework to do" she sputtered, rising to her feet unsteadily.

Ron's adorable blue eyes feigned belief but she knew that he was veiling disappointment. He nodded slowly and moved to pick his Cleansweep off the floor.

The cold air of the night gave rise to goose bumps on her arms and she ached for Ron's warmth. Somehow, the night had felt a lot friendlier in comparison a few minutes ago. Now, all she was left with was a dull cold throbbing pain in a chosen corner of her chest.

Yet, a fervent determination rose in her.

To be estranged yet alive was far better than being the cause of his death. She gripped the railing of the balcony tightly, her fists clenched around the cold metal. She turned to leave, her footsteps echoing loudly with each step she took towards the staircases.

"Hermione..." Ron started, a hint of sorrow in his deep voice.

Hermione winced and turned around, attempting to keep her face as blank and stony as physically possible.

Ron took a deep breath and continued "Forgive me, if... I –uh made you uncomfortable. I-I'm sor-"

Hermione cut him off smiling slowly at his thoughtfulness. "It's ok Ron... You don't need to apologize," she said, her eyes planted firmly at a spot above his right shoulder.

Shrugging, Ron turned, his back facing her in stony silence. Holding back tears, Hermione tiptoed down the staircase, making her way silently into the common room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Checkmate" Ginny remarked smirking, her blue eyes sparkling in triumph.

Harry groaned in frustration, watching his white king drop the tiny sword with a distinct clang.

The two Gryffindors were sprawled on the common room's floor, playing a heated game of wizard's chess. The sun had retreated into its abode beneath the horizon, and millions of twinkling stars showered the sky with their presence and grace. A soft beam of moonlight filtered its way through the windowpanes and played dazzling highlights on Ginny's scarlet locks.

Apart from inheriting the famous Weasley red hair and hot temper, Ginny Weasley had also acquired unbeatable wizard's chess expertise. Although she was no match for Ron, she deftly and quickly defeated Harry in their 10th consecutive game.

Feeling strangely at peace, Harry smiled coyly at Ginny, his green eyes revealing a mischievous glint that went unnoticed by his red haired girlfriend, who was busy gloating her victory.

Creeping up behind her, Harry deftly placed his arms on the sides of her waist, pinning her hands to her side. Leisurely, deliberately, he traced his fingers along the sides of her bare arms, eliciting a shiver of delight from Ginny.

Harry's heart skipped a definite beat as Ginny's crimson head nestled at the crook of his neck, a few silken strands brushing softly against his skin. Bending his head to rest on hers, he drew in a shaky breath.

His arms wrapped themselves around her waist securely, drawing her into his cozy embrace.

Although he was unwilling to disturb the satisfied silence between them, a compelling urge willed him to question her thoughts.

"Ginny..." he murmured, a contented sigh filling his lungs with happiness.

Ginny shifted slightly in response, placing her small hands on top of his large ones.

Harry altered positions so that they faced each other, his eyes searching hers cautiously.

"How could I have been so blind as to not notice you thus far?" he whispered, shaking his head at his own stupidity.

"Stop..." Ginny said forcefully.

At Harry's questioning look, she continued softly

"It doesn't do to dwell on the past, Harry. All that matters is that you're here now... with me. No one can take this away from me..."

"But tomorrow, what if-"Harry started to ask, his brow furrowed at the thought of his impending destiny.

Ginny's hand covered his lips in a motion for silence. "Tomorrow is yet another day Harry. Dreading your prophecy will not make it go away... Prepare yourself, have faith and live life to the fullest."

Harry gazed at her in awe and leaned forward so his face was a mere inch away from hers. Swiftly, his lips arrested hers in sweet surrender. Sighing softly at the delicious imploring of his soft lips, she gave in, melting into his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron stared into the flawless black night, his eyes fixed into the distance, unwavering and unseeing. He saw not the rustling of the leaves on the willows surrounding Hogwarts; neither did he feel the soft breeze blowing across his face, ruffling his fiery red hair. A stony sadness clouded his azure eyes, his jaw clenched in frustration.

A hollow ache beat painfully in his chest again, a painful longing to retreat back to a few minutes ago, when Hermione had been inches away from him. Familiar with this emotion that toyed cruelly with him, he sighed heavily.

His eyes fell to the ground, misting over in bittersweet remembrance. His thoughts strayed back to his first meeting with Hermione, almost 7 years ago. Her bossy appearance had daunted him and he had uttered many cruel words that he deeply regretted. Shaking his head slightly, he racked his brain, forcing himself to try and remember the exact moment when he had fallen in love with her.

Try as he might, he couldn't. There wasn't one such occasion that had dramatically changed his indifferent irritation into esteemed love. Gradually, ever so slowly, it had happened.

...He was helpless to prevent it. Helpless to cure this addictive passion that filled him with such sweet agony.

_Love... _he scoffed, suddenly angry with himself. His brow furrowed deeply and he sighed again in resignation. Rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, he turned away from the mocking clear night and trudged slowly down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Safely nestled in Harry's arms, Ginny traced meaningless patterns on his well-toned chest. Contemplating carelessly about Christmas, Ginny barely noticed the portrait hole opening and Hermione falling through it, wayward strands of hair sticking to her tearstained face.

Harry's shocked exclamation of "Hermione!" got her attention and she followed Harry's gaze to the edge of the common room where Hermione sat on a couch, her eyes unfocused and bright.

Ginny glanced at Harry wearily and disentangled herself from him. Walking over to Hermione, she sat beside her, an arm around her shaking shoulder. The shudder that ran through Hermione broke the appearance of calm composure that lined her features. Harry sat down on the other side of Hermione and wordlessly wrapped her body in a brotherly hug.

Ginny watched solemnly as Harry shot her a helpless glance over Hermione's head. Although, she couldn't see Hermione's face, the older girl's body racked with dry sobs and muffled whimpers issued from her.

Stroking her hair softly, Harry hugged her closer, completely at a loss for words.

What do I say to her? 'I'm sorry Hermione, that I've ruined your relationship with Ron because Voldemort is now targeting my friends?'

His guilty conscience grew to disturbing magnitudes and worry lines creased his pale forehead.

"I'm sorry. 'Mione... I'm so sorry" he whispered, his voice hoarse with concealed emotion. Hermione looked up at him, unveiled surprise evident in her flushed face.

"What are you sorry for?" she asked him, her voice cracking slightly.

"For everything... If you had never known me... You wouldn't be endangered. Ron wouldn't be endangered. You wouldn't have to stay away from him. You wouldn't have nightmares about Voldemort." he whispered, unaware that Hermione had NO idea that he knew.

Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers, giving her an appearance that frighteningly resembled Trelawney. She turned to a very guilty looking Ginny and glared at her through her tears.

For a moment, Ginny thought that Hermione would start screaming about her betrayal, but Harry's arm on Hermione's seemed to distract Hermione's attention.

"I forced it out of her... she would never tell Ron. I'm sorry Hermione...I wish I'd never befriended anyone at Hogwarts" he trailed off miserably.

"Shut up! Don't you dare utter such rubbish! If you hadn't befriended me, I would've been killed first year in that girl's bathroom by that troll. We love you and we DON'T regret being your best mates." Hermione yelled, her tears forgotten in the face of such raging fury.

Harry pulled her into a hug again and kissed her forehead lightly. "Thanks 'Mione..." he said, holding back tears. Ginny's arms enveloped them both and they sat in silence, glad to have each other to hold on to.

Another fiery haired figure stumbled through the portrait hole, his eyes tired and wary. Hermione's body visibly stiffened at the site of Ron, and the trio separated slowly.

"Dumbledore sent this for us..." Ron said slowly brandishing a piece of parchment that was clutched tightly in his right hand.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, making her way towards him casually.

Ron shrugged and waited for Harry and Ginny to walk over. He unrolled the parchment and read the handwritten note quickly. His eyes widened and a wide grin broke out on his handsome face.

"What is it?" Ginny asked again impatiently, her face bright with excitement.

He handed her the letter and she read it, her face identical to that of her brother's. She dropped the parchment in surprise and let out a whoop of exhilaration.

The parchment fluttered to the floor slowly, landing on Hermione's feet.

"Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHA sooo how did u like it? Laden with fluff yeah? Well more plot stuff coming up in the next chapter or two.. things will move faster! Sooo bear with me!

Next thing, See that little blue button down there that says submit review?

It's calling to you.... Ur drawing cloooser... ur almost there! Now review!


	13. AN and a sneak preview

Sorry to make u all think I have a new chapter up… I've been SWAMPED with work and I am quite angry with myself that I haven't been able to update.. for those of you who like this story, do read my one-shot "waiting in solitude"… I will post another chapter I'm almost done writing it by December 11th. Thank you so much for your faithful reviews and all your patience.

I have finals in college that are abso-postively killing me. I've been sleep-deprived. I've gotten around 3 hrs of sleep every night for the past couple of weeks so no sleep makes me a grumpy author

So please do Forgive me!!

I owe it to wackyone for constantly reminding me to put up an author's note! Thank u sooo much!! :-D

A little sneak preview into what's coming up: this hopefully satisfies the curiosity surrounding the letter – do tell me if anyone expected this to be the case

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

_**He handed her the letter and she read it, her face identical to that of her brother's. She dropped the parchment in surprise and let out a whoop of exhilaration.**_

_**The parchment fluttered to the floor slowly, landing on Hermione's feet. **_

"_**Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley…"**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Hermione stooped to pick the letter up, three frantic taps sounded against the window of the common room. Grabbing the piece of paper, she straightened up only to find that Hedwig and two other owls were hooting impatiently against the closed window. Harry strode up to the window and opened it, letting the harassed birds into the warm common room.

Quickly unraveling Hedwig's letter, Harry's expression matched that of Ron's and Ginny's. Annoyed that she was the only one who had no idea as to what was happening, Hermione glanced down at the letter clutched in her hands.

_Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley,_

_We are honored to inform that you, along with five other Hogwarts students, have been instated into the Order of the Phoenix as junior warlocks for the preservation of the wizarding world._

_Other details shall be revealed to you at the inducting ceremony. We request your presence at 7:00 pm on December 24th. All your requests and needs will be satisfied at the ceremony. For any further clarification, contact Minerva McGonagall or Severus Snape. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. As students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving the same day, formal muggle clothing is mandatory. _

A horrified expression came over Hermione's features as she scanned the letter once…twice. And then once more…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUAHAHA another cliffy

Why is Hermione appalled by the contents of the letter? Any guesses? Free Ron and Hermione plushies to anyone who can guess right!!


End file.
